New Divide: Year of the Shadow
by Sheik388
Summary: A story told by a modern human that had his world changed by meeting two Hylians. Book 1 of 2 of New Divide. Warning this series will have some curse words.
1. Prologue and Ch 1 The Begining

**This is my first revision of my first fanfiction I've ever made for those who are new welcome to the first book of Legend of Zelda: New Divide. I have made the intros and outros in bold so you can tell them apart from the story. The prologue is included with the first chapter.**

**Series Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters or items in this story or any story following this one including New Divide: Into the Darkness or No More Sorrow: Blood of the Heroes. The Main Character Saria is not included, she is not the Kokiri girl.**

**I may have put this under the Ocarina of Time Category, but the reason for that is that it's that background of New Divide, I do use items, enemies or friendly creatures from other games send in a review if you're not sure of an item or an enemy.**

**I hope you enjoy this book.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been four years since I had a normal life.<p>

First, before I explain what happened, I will introduce myself. My name is Brandon I was adopted into a family of three eleven years ago. My adopted sister is named Erin. She has dark hair and brown eyes like me. We always go on family camping trips in Red Feather, Colorado. We live in Loveland, Colorado. Until two years ago we lived in Kersey, Colorado.

Now I'll explain what happened four years ago that changed my life.

It happened on the camping trip of 2004. We were roasting marshmallows over the campfire when we saw a flash of light and heard a crash. Erin and I, with our always-curious seven-year-old minds, ran toward where it happened. When we got there, we found a boy and a girl (both blonde and had tunics on like they were going to a medieval fair) lying in what looked like smashed diamond.

Their features reminded me of a race called Hylians off of a video game series called the Legend of Zelda. I know what they look like because I was a big fan of that series.

Later we learned that they are Hylians. They came from another dimension.

The boy was the Hero of Time, Link. The girl was his sister, Saria. They also were able to revert into human form.

It's been four years. I now wield the legendary Master Sword. Erin has a sniper rifle. Link uses the Four Sword. Link has also become a smart ass in that time, too. Now they have gotten used to modern technology. After four years of using it helped. Now, I live everyday not sure if some moblin or shadow will attack me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the third of January. It was the end of winter break. We were at home getting ready for school.<p>

"Hey you got your stuff?" I asked Saria.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

The reason I asked that was the school told us to take everything from our lockers home, because they were going to paint the lockers from the rose red and blue over winter break.

Saria came back down stairs with her stuff, "I wonder what the colors of the lockers will be."

"The school colors would be cool."

"Red and black yeah," Erin said, "what about you Link?"

"Red and black hell yeah"

"The bus is here," I said.

"Okay, come on Link," Saria said.

I sat next to Saria on the bus and Erin sat next to Link. At the school the lockers were gray.

* * *

><p>After school we headed over to the Old Fairgrounds Park. We brought our state boards to school. We're street style, which means we will skate anywhere. There was no one at the park. It's weird because this park is always packed considering they had a water park, a skate park, a fucking awesome playground and a pavilion for picnics.<p>

"Okay this is weird the only time this place is cleared is at night or if the fair was going on at the new fair grounds," I said.

"Yeah I wonder what's going on," Saria said.

"Maybe because, those two are here," Erin said.

I looked around and saw two Shadows. I knew them well, too. The girl shadow is Saria's shadow and the boy shadow is Link's shadow. I summoned my sword (Link gave me the Master Sword to use a couple years ago). I charged at Shadow Link. He parried away my attack and I fell (I didn't have the coordination for this at the time).

Link came in and saved my ass. He stabbed his shadow in the back with his sword. I got up to fight Shadow Saria. Saria already defeated her shadow. I suck at this.

"Why'd you do that," Link asked.

"I still need to get used to this sword's weight. I've only had it for a week."

"Let's just go," he said with a grin.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After we got home Link started training me. We used wooden swords for training.<p>

"You need to keep an eye out for any openings, you must also never let your opponent see any openings," he told me after he smacked me in the face with his wooden sword. After that I was more careful watching his every move as he attacked I blocked. I studied how he fought. I started to notice some openings as he fought. Even though I'm not good at swordplay I am very observant.

Eventually I took an opening and kicked him in the ribs. He recovered quickly as if he was used to being hit in the ribs a lot, and blocked my follow-up.

"You're getting better," he said.

Later, I took the Master Sword and used a solid steel pole to get used to the recoil of the sword. Link gave me a ring when I dropped the sword and almost stabbed my foot. He told me the ring was called the Power Ring. It would give me strength to wield this heavy sword. After I put the ring on I felt stronger and I was able to hold the sword with one hand. I handled it like there wasn't any recoil even when I had it in one hand.

But, that was a year ago.

**Cliffhangers are so fun. I didn't have to do as much cleaning as I thought I would have to do, since I did most of it at an earlier time. Please review and tell what you think about this chapter. Don't forget to view my bio to find my Face Book link.**


	2. A Different Kind

**Here is the Revision of chapter two of ND YOS (New Divide: Year of the Shadow). In this chapter there's a new ally of the team. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Today is the third of March.

Now I have an ocarina so whenever I want the day to be over, I can play the Sun's Song to cheat. Now I have much better coordination, skill and strength, so now I don't trip when my attacks are parried away. I've learned to recover from them quickly.

I've found a fighting style that fits me. I've been using moves I saw in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. For now I just know the back slice and the mortal draw. I like how my enemies think I gave up, but when they get too close to me, they get a sword in their face.

I've gotten a lot better at swordplay. There is one thing I just don't get, why did the Master Sword accept me. I've been wondering that for a year now.

I got confused again today. The confusion started in school (when _don't_ you get confused in school but, this is different). We went to a middle school in Loveland, Colorado called Bill Reed. There were two new kids today (one boy and one girl).

The girl's name was Jessica. The boy's name was Tyler.

I was part of this program at our school that was called Welcome Warriors. What I do is show the new kids around the school and introduce them to the teachers. I was assigned to the new sevies (what my school calls seventh graders).

Jessica was a nice person. Tyler on the other hand was an asshole.

After we left Mr. Leonard's room, I asked them, "Where did you come from?"

When I asked them that they hesitated before Jessica said, "Berthoud."

"So you went to Turner Middle School. Don't know much about that school." I said, "What about you Tyler?"

He still hesitated which worried me a little with my secret life. "Tyler?" I looked back and saw Tyler disappear in a poof of black smoke. "what the fuck!" I said. When the smoke cleared I saw shadow Link. I summoned my Master Sword ready to fight. Jessica wasn't even afraid of the guy with red eyes and with a sword ready to kill anyone. Instead she turned into Shadow Saria.

_Oh shit._Two Shadows _alone_is not what I had in mind for late in the winter.

Shadow Link ran at me I parried his attack and I kicked him in the back of his knee, which made his knee give out on him. Then, I brought down my sword on him.

Like I said I've gotten better at this.

He disappeared in black smoke. Then, I turned my sword on Shadow Saria who yelled "stop! I need to talk." That confused me. I never thought Shadows ever wanted to not fight.

"I don't want to fight for Ganondorf anymore he's cruel to the Shadows."

"That is not a surprise to me. He is always cruel to everyone." I kept my sword in hand thinking it might be a trap.

"I want to be free from Ganondorf's dark magic."

"I can't really help you"

She looked a little disappointed with that. I realized she wasn't kidding. I've found her not to be like other Shadows. She didn't have very much anger, which confused me even more. "I might try to figure something out for something in exchange," I told her.

"Thank you, what do I have to do."

"Be my intell, and don't tell Link or the others about what happened just now."

"I can do that."

"Turn back into your human form." she did what I told her to do.

"Now how about we finish that tour." she nodded and followed me down to the second floor.

* * *

><p>After school when we got home we went to the basement where when we got home we could relax and listen to some Linkin Park or Limp Bizkit. I asked Link and Saria, "I've been wondering this for years what happened to Hyrule," for as long as I've known those two they have never told us what had happened, the only things we knew is from the game Ocarina of Time since Link told us those events really happened in Hyrule.<p>

Link and Saria looked at me with a sad look like it was a hard time for both of them. Then, Erin looked up from her manga and said, "Same here, what happened."

Erin can pay attention to her surroundings while reading. I could never do that.

"Okay, we'll tell you," said Link, "I failed as the Hero of Time. Ganondorf destroyed it."

"How? You told us the events of Ocarina of Time were true," I said.

"They are. But Ganondorf returned stronger and obtained the whole Triforce somehow. We were evacuated to this dimension for safety. Me and my father found Link passed out in the town and with the mark of the blood line on his left hand we found out he was my brother," Saria said.

"So you did meet one of your parents," I said

"Yes, and after that, he sent us here and you two found us," Link said.

"For all I know my father is dead," Saria said. She looked like the thought of her dad being dead was about to make her cry.

I wasn't very good in situations of other people's dead loved ones, so all I could say was, "Damn." I just couldn't find a way comfort her. I mean I've lived with her for four years and she's like another sister to me. "I had a dream about Hyrule one night. I think it just moved in this dimension somewhere but, I'm not sure about it," Link said. I left the room.

Later I got the crazy idea that I should try to go to Hyrule with the ocarina, because it might have an answer to the problem with Shadow Saria. So I played the Prelude of Light. I guess Link heard me and ran into my room. "ARE YOU CRAZY, MAN! I'm not sure if that dream was correct," he yelled after me. But he was too late I already finished the song, and started to disappear to what I hoped was a place with solid ground.

He's right, I _am_crazy.

**I just love leaving cliff hangers but, I won't leave one all time though. I have a deal for you guys if I get 50 reviews on ND YOS I will release the prequel of New Divide. It will explain Link's side of the story. Please Review.**


	3. New Hyrule

**Here's the revision of chapter three of ND YOS it's going faster than I had expected so I might be back to writing ND ITD (New Divide: Into the Darkness) soon with its tenth chapter.**

I woke up in what looked like a temple. "Solid ground!" I yelled. I stood up and looked around and found an altar with three gems that looked familiar. _The Kokori Emerald, the Gorons Ruby and the Zoras Sapphire. Link was right. This is the Temple of Time._

I walked out the doorway of the temple. It was Hyrule but, the smell was different than what I thought it would've been…it was salty. It was also night time so, I looked up in the sky and saw constellations I would see at home but one extra, Cruz. So, I knew I was somewhere in my dimension but, where?

I took out my cell phone (I know I won't get signal), opened my GPS (but, if I am where I think I am GPS should still work), and found I somewhere along the Pacific Ocean. Link's dream _was_ completely correct. I left town to find something to do.

I found a hundred and seventy rupees in the field. I'm going to the bombchu alley tonight.

* * *

><p>When, I got there, the drowsy owner asked me, "never seen you around here, where are you from?"<p>

"Far away, northwest of here," I answered. She gave me some bombchus and showed me how to use them. She had to explain how to three times before I got how to use it without them blowing up in my face (it's harder than it looks on the game) thanks to the fairies, those didn't kill me.

After I got the hang of it I won some bombchus. Then, I left the castle town.

I went to Kakariko Village. My favorite area of the game but, I wasn't here for fun. I was here because an answer for my problem with Shadow Saria might be in the Graveyard. As I entered I saw some Re-Dead the Ocarina of Time game didn't have the right visual for these fuckers. Twilight Princess is the exact. Real fucking creepy! I summoned the Master Sword with a shield. Then I remembered these things make a scream that can paralyze for a short term of time. So I kept a distance and picked them off with a bow I got a couple days ago armed with bomb arrows. This is what I call going Bo Duke (from that old show Dukes of Hazard, he uses a bow with bombs on it) on these fuckers.

After finished them off I started searching around. I stopped when I found a grave that said: _May the royal song lead to the song of slowing time._

I decided to try it. First, I tried the sun song, it didn't work at all. Then, Zelda's Lullaby, nothing happened. Then, I tried the song of time, it worked. The grave on the left of the head stone with the royal crest, moved and under it was a staircase. I walked down with my sword in hand, ready.

I walked down and found a dead end. There was a scale with notes "Hylians love music," I said as I pulled the ocarina out played it.

The ground beneath me caved in I saw two Poes. I summoned the Master Sword and got ready to defend myself. "Young swordsman lower your sword, we mean no harm," said one. I hesitated but, then I recognized these two from the game and I guess they are worth trusting. So I lowered the sword a little but, still ready in case they try to attack me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the composer brothers," they said in sync. That confirmed my thoughts about these two. "This boy reminds of that Kokiri boy that came years ago," said the first composer brother. "Yes but, apparently that boy was Hylian, Flat" said the second one. I knew who they were talking about.

"What was his name, do you remember, Sharp."

"I think I know who you are talking about, it's Link," I said to them.

"Oh, yeah," said Flat.

"Do you know a song that can get me home? After I'm done here," I asked.

"Yes, here," Sharp pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. I whistled it so the magic wouldn't be activated, "You've got to be kidding me," I've heard this song before and it is _old school_ Zelda, it's that tune played on the ocarina in the original Zelda game.

"No, we never kid," said Flat

"Okay well bye and I left.

I decided to go to the Kakariko potion shop for info on how to free Shadow Saria. _I wonder how the others are doing after I left,_ I thought to myself. I talked to the old hag in the shop. "To break curses by Ganondorf you need the sacred waters of Lake Hylia, and the noon sun of the summer solstice" she told me.

"Thanks," I said.

I bought a bottle and played the Serenade of Water. I went to the north side of the lake and scooped up some water.

Then, I headed home. People might be worried about me.

When I got there every body looked depressed in the basement. Until Saria noticed me, "BRANDON!" she yelled and everybody tackle hugged me. They _were_ worried.

"Link you were completely right, Hyrule is in this dimension."

"Did you see my dad?" asked Saria.

"I don't think so, sorry." She still looked sad about the whole thing.

"Hey don't pull that again you got the rest of us worried," Link said. Ever since we found them we have been treating each other like family.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost three," said Erin. _Oh crap I need to go to the Mandolin Café._ The Mandolin Café is a coffee shop on west Fourth Street. I told Shadow Saria to meet me there to check in with me.

I grabbed my skateboard and left. When I got there I found Shadow Saria in her human form. I bought some coffee for the both of us. "What's this," she asked me.

"It's coffee, it helps you wake up and warm up," I told her, "It's typical to be cold outside during spring in Colorado. Anyway, so what's going on?"

"Vatti is joining us," she said

"The demon wind mage, really."

"Hey there's something I don't understand about Link, why don't you see the other three if he's holding the Four Sword."

"He learned how control the power because the other three would piss him off but, not so much Blue though he kinda helps Link out with red. Blue would call vio at times the Clumsy Noob. It drove me crazy when red argues with Link," I told her.

"Oh that's understandable. Is that all you need to know because, I have nothing else to say right now," she said.

"Yeah that's fine."

As I walked out she stopped me, "have you found anything yet? To free me."

"Yes, you must drink water from Lake Hylia, at high noon on the summer solstice," I told her.

"I'm doomed then, Hyrule was destroyed."

"Actually it's here in this dimension now on an island in the Pacific Ocean," I pulled out the bottle of water from Lake Hylia.

She smiled, "that's good I understand why it has to be done at high noon on the summer solstice, and it's when the power of darkness is weakest, just like the power of light is weakest on the winter solstice."

"That does make sense, ok see you next week," I said as I walked out and, headed home.

**The personalities of Blue, Red and Vio. Is based off of Hadouken Dude's Four Swords Misadventures series. It's funny as hell, check it out sometime. about the Re-Dead what Brandon didn't know at the time is that it was actually a Re-Dead Knight (there's a difference Re-Deads paralyze you with their gaze, Re- Dead Knights do it with their screech and it takes advantage by slashing its sword at you). Well that's it for the third chapter, please send reviews.**


	4. Vatti's First Attack

**Here's the revised fourth chapter of ND YOS. I hope you enjoy and review.**

Today is March 23rd.

I still had quite a while before it was time for the summer solstice. Shadow Saria has been getting a little excited. I have been seeing other people from Hyrule. But let's start from my incident with a shadow alone with Link. It was Shadow Link with a huge gang of moblins and Stalfos Knights.

In the old fairgrounds park those guys surrounded us. Link transformed into his Hylian form and activated the Four Sword. Red, Blue and Purple showed up. "Finally I can get some action!" said Red.

Red then ran into the guys in front and laid them out. I pulled out my ocarina and played the song that I learned in the graveyard in Hyrule. The effect was that everything around me slowed down while I moved normally I laid the rest out without a scratch on me, and then played the song again to stop the effect. Red was staring at me. Like they say if looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Damn how'd you do that," Link asked

"You ruined all-l-l the fun you son of a bitch," Red yelled.

"Shut up Red," Link said.

"NO!"

"It's not a big deal Red," I said.

"Did I even have to bring out these annoying three," Link said.

"I take that as an insult," Red yelled.

"Umm…Red you take everything as an insult," said Purple. Red got pissed (like always) swung his sword and stopped it inches from his neck. He had an evil look his eyes. "What was that, you purple pissant?" Like I said he has a huge temper, I swear purple crapped his pants.

"Red calm down, don't kill the noob," Blue said.

"DAMN IT I'M NOT A NOOB!"

"Shut up, noob."

As three were fighting Link came to me, "those three get into arguments faster than anyone I know."

"Just deactivate the power," I said. He deactivated the sword's power, "hey Link we should go get some mountain dews."

We went to a King Soopers on our bikes, got two twelve packs of Mountain Dew. As we started walking out I saw a little man in green riding the one-cent rocking horse ride.

"It's Tingle," Link said.

"How is he here?" I said.

"YEAH, GO HORSEY GO!" yelled Tingle

"That's one sad little thirty-five year old man," I said.

"Yeah, he is," Link said.

"I'm taking a video to show the others," I said laughing. Then after a few minutes of Tingle riding the thing he finally saw us and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"He's got an attitude," I whispered.

"It was a lot worse seven years ago," said Link.

"Let's just go home." we went outside got on our bikes. (Just in case you want a visual on what our bikes look like, they are OCC stingrays. Mine was black with a gold painted Royal Crest on the front and back of the bike. I called it Black Beauty. Link's has a full custom paint job with black frame and green fenders.)

These bikes have really good turning and good power with every push of the pedals. When we got home I showed the others that video of Tingle on the horse ride. They agreed with my comment on him earlier. "Hey Brandon mom said we are going to a field in Kersey to launch some model rockets," Erin said.

Yeah we build model rockets and launch them in a field in a very small town in the middle of nowhere of Weld County called Kersey. I've lived in that town once. I still remember a friend of mine named Elijah. Usually meet them at the field but this time Elijah got sick and couldn't come. Lucky him, I wish I had stayed home.

I was about launch mine but the wind picked up fast. The _way_it picked up was strange. At first there was no wind at all. A perfect day to launch a model rocket. But a second later it felt a like ten-mph. wind came with a chill.

I got nervous and pulled out the Master Sword. Knowing that the Wind Mage, Vatti is around put me on edge every time a sudden wind comes.

I saw a dark shape coming in our way. When the figure came closer the wind got stronger. Link and Saria turned into their Hylian forms. When the figure came close enough we knew it was Vatti. Second time today. We never get a break anymore.

I played that song I learned in Hyrule to get an edge on him, but when I ran towards him I was blown away by the high winds around him, and the song's power dropped.

"You can't get near me by my winds," Vatti said.

When I hit the ground I hit my head on a rock. My vision began to blur.

The last things I heard before passing out was Link yelling, "Duh we figured that," about the thing Vatti said about his winds, and I also heard wood cracking at the same time, and Saria yelling my name. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed in a house, but not my house. I had a huge headache. I checked my phone to see what time it was. It said one PM on March 24th. I've been out for a day! Link came in with Erin. "You're awake," Erin said relived.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at Elijah's. He stared feeling better late in the day yesterday. We didn't finish Vatti until eight last night," Link told me.

"It took you five hours!"

"Yes, we got here about 8:30 last night, carrying you all the way here. They closed off the highway so mom couldn't get here," Saria said.

"How did you defeat him?"

"Erin, found an old rifle and ammo in a shed nearby. It took us five hours to get use of it when we found a weaker part of the wind. Erin shot at him, and it hurt him a bit making him lose focus on his wind, and Saria and I jumped in to finish him."

"Is that why I heard wood cracking?"

"Yes, I kicked the door down with the help of Link."

Right now I was wondering when we will get home. Elijah came into the room, "Your mom is here."

Our mom's suburban was outside.

"Sorry, I couldn't get pick you up yesterday," she said as we got into the truck and headed home.

**There finished now, remember to review please.**


	5. The Summer Solstice

**Hey sorry this chapter was way late. I didn't have a computer for while but, I finally got around to get this done. So after a very long wait I will be getting back to every two weeks of publishing a chapter. So I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of The Legend of Zelda: New Divide Year of the Shadow.**

This morning was one of those mornings where I forget what day it is all I knew was that it was a Sunday in June. Then, I woke up to a knock on the door I passed out on the couch the night before watching Paranormal Activity. I got up and answered the door and it was Shadow Saria at the door in her shadow form. "What's up," I said. It was very obvious that I was tired. "It's the Summer Solstice!" she yelled.

Because I haven't had a mountain dew yet, I said, "huh."

"The day I've been waiting for," she said.

"Oh yeah, uno momento por favor!" (Spanish for one moment please).

"What?" she said, as I ran upstairs.

I tried searching for the bottle from when I went to Lake Hylia. When I finally found it, I heard a scream from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and found Saria (the actual Saria) in true form sword drawn, ready to kick some ass until I yelled, "wait, stop she's with us now!"

She turned to me and said, "what!"

I knew she would look at me that way. Then, I said, "she's been undercover for us for three months now." She still looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's true he's helping me get out of Ganondorf's control."

"Okay good luck," Saria said and left.

After she left I said, "Alright, we've got until noon before we have to get this started. But, first I need a Mountain Dew."

After my Mountain Dew we went to the old fair grounds park to wait out the day until twelve hit. Then I gave Shadow Saria the bottle from the lake. She understood why I gave her the bottle. After that she doubled over screaming. Then, she stopped and fell she turned into her human form. "Holy Shit," I yelled as I felt the side of her neck and I felt a pulse and heard her breathing. That's a good sign, I picked her up and took her back to my house. Link was in the living room. "What happened to Jessica?" Link asked. For a second there I forgot that I was the only one who knew who Jess really is. "I think it's time I told you this," Link looked at me the same way Saria did when I told him. Figures.

"How?"

"She needed me to help her get free from Ganondorf's power."

"Okay see you later."

"Brother and sister alike you can tell they're related," I muttered to myself.

I put her on the couch. I have to be good with first aid considering what I do almost everyday.

I went to the kitchen to get a washcloth for her forehead. Then, I went back to put it on her. I went upstairs and played Soul Caliber 2 on my platinum edition game cube (its silver). The reason I got this game like five years ago because it had Link in it (which was a special guest in the game cube version because of the system being Nintendo).

I was playing survival mode on no recovery. I use the great fairy sword all the time with this mode. I've became so kick ass at this game I got 37 wins in a row on no recovery survival mode. I always try to beat my record. (It's always freaking Voldo that stops me when I'm close to 37 wins). This time when Voldo came around he was wearing the costume me and some of my friends call his gay bar costume I finally came to 38 wins after I beat him after him cornered me on a edge, then I used a grab attack which causes link to flip over Voldo's arm and throw him behind me. Always works when you know when to go in if you can't there's a huge chance you'll be thrown off the edge instead. I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Brandon?" a voice said.

"You're awake, how do you feel," I asked her.

"Fine, I guess."

I turned off my game cube after I died at 38 wins and turned on my laptop and put some music from my iTunes DJ (even though I'm not a huge fan of Apple). The first song that played was Numb by Linkin Park (My favorite band!) I grabbed a mountain dew pitch black (my favorite flavor).

"You think it worked?"

"Can't be sure yet, are still able to revert to your shadow form?"

She successfully went to shadow form...but, this time was different, her skin had more color to it unlike the dark gray skin of a shadow her eyes no longer had the glowing red instead they were blue like Saria's eyes.

"Yeah I think it worked," I said.

"Me too."

Just then Saria ran into my room, "Hey, we got company."

"What kind," I asked.

"Bad company," after that I summoned my sword, "what kind of bad company?"

"Shadow Link, Moblins, and Armos statues," Armos statues are never good if you ever see these fuckers, they are freaking huge. The only way to kill them is to "go Bo Duke on their asses."

"What side," I asked. Just to let you know we live near an open field so if I were to shoot one of the bomb arrows it wouldn't damage public property.

"East."

"Okay," I grabbed my bomb arrows and headed out side to the east I snapped an arrow in and fired it hit an Armos statue. But then a RPG passed by and hit a cluster of Armos statues. One thing I need to mention is recently Erin has been wanting to help fight. So she got an arsenal of weapons. Don't know where she got them but it has helped a lot.

"Show off!" I yelled. Saria used a bombchu to take out a group of moblins.

Since I figured Erin had the Armos statues covered I went for shadow Link. Shadow Saria was struggling with him, so I went to help. But something happened that I've never seen before she cloned herself and attacked him from all sides.

I never knew she could do that.

Since there was nothing to do there I went over to help link with a group of moblins. He got hit in face by one of their clubs and fell. I played the song the composer brothers showed me. I ran to link with my sword and killed all the moblins and got link out of there. I had some red potion from a trip from Hyrule just last month (we try to be prepared for in case something like this happens).

"Fucking moblins, so annoying," said link after I gave him the red potion.

"You traitor!" said a loud booming that sends chills down your neck. A voice of pure evil.

Which gives away who made it. The king of Evil aka. Ganondorf. "Son of a bitch," I said. This is the first time I've seen him in person. The game does not catch his evil likeness very well. He looks more evil. His eyes were made out of purple lightning.

This is the first time having fear since last year when I sucked with swords.

I automatically played the song the composer brothers taught me to give me the advantage. As time slowed down for me I charged after Ganondorf. I didn't expect that he had a force field of evil energy. It blew me back. With the effects of the song it was in slow motion. I threw my weight forward and pushed against a wall with my legs and fell on my feet (I've practiced).

I saw Ganondorf shoot a fireball at Link. He hit it back and did damage to Ganondorf.

Figures.

Then I decided to copy what link was doing. I deactivated my song and held my sword like a baseball bat and got ready. He started shooting at all of us. After a while his force field went down then Link and I ran towards him. We slashed him with our swords he wailed in pain.

"You may have won but, I will find the triforce's of courage and wisdom and cast this world into darkness, like did to Hyrule," he said. I looked at Link. I thought it was destroyed.

Ganondorf opened a portal and started going into. "Come back and fight!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned his head back and said, "Don't worry. Your death will come soon enough," and walked through the portal.

_Pussy,_ I thought.

We went back inside and I put in Meteora (an album by Linkin Park) into the stereo system in the basement.

As the CD played I asked Link, "so what did Ganondorf mean by he put Hyrule into darkness didn't you say he destroy it?"

"Yes but, in a way it was," he said.

"how?"

"I failed to protect the triforce. He stole the whole triforce and used it to make a cloud of darkness that cast over Hyrule. It shrouded Hyrule from light. Zelda and the sages evacuated to the sacred realm."

"Ganondorf made Hyrule his territory as the shadow dimension."

I still had one more question but, I was going to ask it at a different time, I was tired. Tomorrow I would ask.

**That is the end of chapter 5. I now have a facebook. Now I can give you updates on my writing and give you notifications that a chapter of any of my stories has been published. you can find me at /sheik388. That's it for now see ya.**


	6. Just a Calm Day Mostly

**Finally another chapter published. I said on my face book that I would get this chapter done last week but, damn writer's block. In this chapter Brandon's question will be answered. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send more reviews.**

I woke up this morning to the sound of a mountain dew being opened.

"MOUNTAIN DEW!" I said while sitting up fast (I'm a huge mountain dew addict). I saw Link in the hall with a can of Pitch Black (THE BEST ONE EVER!). "Damn it!" Link said. I ran down stairs to get one of them.

"Damn it, Link why didn't you tell me we had Pitch Black," I said. The girls started laughing at me.

After a while of drinking Pitch Black I decided to ask the question I've been wanting to ask since yesterday. "Link? Why do you think Ganondorf attacked on the summer solstice? Shouldn't he know that the summer solstice weakens him?"

"Yes, he was probably just testing us. He's trying to check our strength together. For reference in the future," He said.

"That makes sense, if saw what we could do we need to increase our strength."

"Yeah, but how?" Saria said.

"We'll need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses in case if one's weakness is another's strength they can help out the other," I suggested.

"Brandon you're a generous," said shadow Saria.

" I know I barley have a weakness because of my ability of slowing time for myself, but there's got to be a flaw to my ability like an ambush I wouldn't have the time to play the song," Brandon said.

"Ambushes are my strength with my shadow clones," Shadow Saria said.

"But how long does it take to summon them and how many," I said.

"Instantly and I can summon a maximum of ten," she said.

"Good now we're getting somewhere," I said.

"If we learn each other's strengths and weaknesses we can kick ass no matter what Ganondorf sends at us. That will trip him up hugely," I said.

"Yeah you're right."

"You're good at pep talks," Erin said.

"Yeah sadly," I sighed, "mainly because I've had too many of them at school from teachers."

"Let me guess Leonard, Moler and Schubert," Saria guessed. She would know, too she has every class I do. We call all our teachers by their last name.

"Don't forget Christensen."

"Oh yeah but he's really harsh, too."

"Let's go train," Link said.

As we trained for the rest of day we found some strengths and few weaknesses upon us. I think it was a successful day. I was so tired. The mountain dew wore of faster than ever (maybe because I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist all night on my Wii). I started drinking more mountain dew to stay awake. Then, I went outside. Saria followed me. "You look tired," she said.

"I feel like it," I replied. Saria has become a little closer to me than Erin. We don't know how but, we think it's most likely because we have kind of the same personality. A little cat thing came up to us it was a little cute, with a face that looked like a monkey, a tail like a raccoon and a cat's body. Saria and I tilted our heads, "that must be from Hyrule what the hell is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea, come here little cat," Saria said.

As Saria reached out for it. It grew big yellow eyes and big fangs and jumped. Saria pulled her sword out and killed it. "It was probably from Ganondorf," she said. It looked demonish so I wouldn't doubt it.

"I'll give those things a nickname, how about The Demonic Monkey Kitten from Hell," I said. The mountain dew was getting to me and she saw it too.

"You had too much mountain dew didn't you?" she said.

"Yes I did," I admitted.

Later (after the mountain dew wore off) we went to the basement. We told everyone about the weird cat thing.

"That was a Remlit and no it's not Ganondorf's," said Link, "it just has a bad temper at night."

"Oh damn," I said.

"Oh but it shouldn't scare me like," she said.

"Remind me not to do what I wanted to do to her on April fools," I whispered to Link.

"Same thing here," he replied.

"What are saying," she said.

"I love you sis," we said.

"Love you too. Just tell me what you were talking about," she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," we said.

"Fine, I'll find out later," she said.

"Are you guys like this all the time?" Shadow Saria asked.

"Most of the time, yes," I said. I turned on the computer and played music the first song that came on was Lake Bodom, by Children of Bodom (awesome song). Then started my PS2 and started to play Kingdom Hearts 2.

Link said he was going to bed since it was ten (the time he usually gets tired).

An hour later I got tired too. The last one to bed like every night.

Tomorrow would be hell but, I didn't know it yet.

**There we go, the sixth chapter is done. I have another story out but, it's not on this site. It is an original story by me on Fiction Press. Same pen name, two chapters out now and in need of reviews. Also please like me on Face Book. I have a link to it on my profile page on Fiction Press and Fan Fiction to save the trouble of manually searching on the website. I'll get the next chapter started after this is in. see you next time.**


	7. The Week of Hell part 1

**Yes! A record for me the fastest chapter for ND. My record overall goes to The Exiled on Fiction Press. But I still want reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

Today was hell I my description. It started as any day that was calm.

I was out side hanging with the others.

We were listening to Just Drop Dead by Limp Bizkit. "Hey Link let's go sword fight, I won't use the ocarina this time," I said.

"Ok," he said while grabbing two practice swords and tossed one to me.

"I'll try something different today hand me another one."

He grabbed another and tossed it over. I held the one in my left hand in front but held it backwards so where the blade is ran down my arm, and the one in my right hand in the back forwards. I was sure that this formation would be good. My plan was the sword in the front would be for defense like and shield but, it would serve as offense when I had him busy defending himself. It sounded like a good idea.

"So you're going to fight Gerudo style?" he said.

"Nope, I'm fight in a new way, a way you've never seen. I think."

We started the fight. Link jumped at me I blocked with my defensive sword and attacked with my offensive sword. He jumped back then, I jumped at him attacking he blocked as I came down on him with my defensive sword. He jumped back. I ran at him, flipped my defensive sword forward. He blocked my offensive but, not my defensive.

"I win," I said.

"Damn you should get another sword for real fighting," he said.

"Yeah, that was fun," I said with a smile.

"Don't rub it in."

"Brandon, check this out," Shadow Saria as she used her dark powers to change the wooden swords into two obsidian blades.

"You got to tell me what other things you can do," I said surprised. It was a good thing she did that as a squad of moblins jump off the roof. "Do we ever get a vacation!" Saria yelled.

I decided I didn't have the time to summon the master sword as a moblin with a sword attacked me, so I used what I had in my hands at the time, the two obsidian swords.

I used the same tactic I used on Link. As the moblin brought his sword down on me I brought my defensive sword up and swung my offensive sword and killed it while the others took care of the other moblins.

"That was way too easy," Link said.

"No, not today, we have to go now before the wolfos come," Shadow Saria said.

"Wait you knew about this?" I asked as I put the swords on my back.

I saw rising dust in the distance.

"Yes but, not sure when it would happen, we need to go now!"

We grabbed our bikes. I tied a rope around the bar on the end of my bike a got my skate board. I got on the board tied the rope around my waist and told Shadow Saria to use my bike. I pushed forward on my board so we can get started going faster. I heard howling from the distance. The reason I tied myself on to the back of the bike is so I can fight off the wolfos while we were going. I kept my balance as Shadow Saria started pedaling. We were moving away from the town. Erin had SMG with her. I still wonder how she got those things.

Some of them got in front of us. I knew because I heard Erin's SMG go off, and whimpering from the wolfos, while some caught up from behind. I took care of those we got some distance when Shadow Saria sent some shadow clones. I pulled out my ocarina and played the Requiem of Spirit to take us into the dessert.

I fell off my skateboard as I rolled off the warp stone, almost impaling myself.

"I'm never doing that again," I said.

I heard shuffling in the sand behind me. I turned and saw a Gerudo with her swords drawn.

"Hold on guys I'm friends with the leader," said Link, "hey how's Nabooru doing."

She attacked him, pinning him to the ground. I ran and tackled her before she brought her swords down on him.

"She doesn't look to friendly," I said.

"What the heck happened," he said.

"Maybe the Twinrova took control again!"

"That's possible."

I took the rope off my bike and tackled the Gerudo again. Took her swords and threw them and tied her up she struggled.

"What the hell," she said, "Nabooru will kill you!"

I saw her arms loosen up, she untied herself. I motioned to link to look at her. He did and looked back at me with understanding. She jumped up and attacked but with a dagger. The dagger surprised me. I fell back. I heard the Gerudo scream. I looked at her and saw a black sword sprouting from her chest.

"Thanks Shadow Saria," I said, "even though we wanted her alive for questioning."

"Well sorry, she _did_ try to kill you," she said.

"I know, let's go find Nabooru," I said, "remember don't kill, just knock them un-conscience. They may become future allies."

We stared walking towards the fortress. When we got there I was expecting an attack on us by them but, nothing happened.

"Keep an eye out for an ambush," I said. It's the only explanation for them to not attack immediately. Shadow Saria summoned her shadow clones. They could attack at any time but, we would be ready. A squad of what looked like twenty Gerudos dropped in front and behind us. I used the flat side of my swords to knock them out I wasn't long before all of them were out. Another jumped in front of us. It was obvious who she was.

"Nabooru, how you doing?" Link said

"Why do you want to know, traitor?" when she said that I saw Link with a look of confusion.

"What?" he said.

"You know what happened," she said.

"No I don't!"

"We saw you kill my second in command!"

Link was starting to get pissed. I knew he was being framed, I had a suspicion, too. Damn Shadow Link, the only one who can pass as Link. She ran at us. I jumped in and blocked her attack, Link came in behind.

"Sorry about this," he said as he hit her with his shield. She fell but not knocked out. I pinned her down and handed her swords over to Saria.

"We just want to talk," I said.

After a while she agreed to talk as long as we put our weapons aside. I threw my swords (including the Master Sword) aside. The others did the same. Nabooru even threw her hidden dagger aside.

"Have you considered that person might be shadow Link?" I asked.

"No he was wearing green not black," she said.

"Nabooru you're forgetting that shadows can change their form into the Hylians they hunt," Link said.

"Nice observations my friends, but your death will come like the master said," said a voice.

I ran for our swords but, he appeared in front of me. Coming out of the shadow of the building. _Shit I can't reach the swords,_ I panicked. I ran at shadow link ducking under his sword while tackling him to give me time to at least get the Master Sword. I got it just in time as I blocked his attack. The others including Nabooru grabbed their weapons as I distracted.

"You think I came alone," Shadow Link said. As if on cue, sand flew as if something was tunneling through. Damn Moldorm. One jumped up at me I slashed it down. Shadow Link took the opening. I tried jumping out of the way but a pain shot up my arm. Only if I had time to play the song, this would be done already. Link and the others were having a hard time with the other Moldorm.

"Link, trade?" he looked at me and saw the blood dripping from my left arm and nodded. I ran to him and pulled out my ocarina.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Shadow Link.

I brought up my sword in time to block. My ocarina flew out of my hand. His body began to glow as he produced Shadow Clones. One for each of us. We needed to get out of there or I need to get my ocarina back and get the time to play the song. Shadow Saria ran to us, a few Moldorm jumped at them but, failed. Shadow Saria produced a few Shadow Clones of herself. I just might get the time I need.

"Brandon get your ocarina NOW!" Saria yelled. I ran to my ocarina, but before I could put it to my mouth, an arrow whizzed past my face scratching my face.

"Come on!"

I heard a gunshot come from the buildings then saw a Bulblin fall from another. I was glad Erin found a spot to hide. I was finally able to play the song. I was relived by time slowing down I started to run taking out all the Moldorm first, then the shadow clones. I saw Shadow Links mouth move as if he was talking, I would ask Link what he said later as I saw him finish I struck him down and deactivated the song.

"So what did he say?"

"He said Ganondorf has affected a huge area of New Hyrule even my old home," Link said, "let's treat that wound of yours."

"Here take this," Nabooru said holding out a vial of purple liquid, "I owe you an apology."

"Thanks," I said.

"So where to," Saria said.

"Let's go to Kokiri Forest," Link smiled at me, "let's go save those little kids."

We headed towards the field to the forest with the bikes.

**Damn, today was harsh on the team. What will be waiting for them in Kokiri Forest? This is part one of seven of the Week of Hell which will end with a surprise. Don't forget to like me on face book the link is on my profile. If you subscribe via SMS you will get text alerts from the page on when I have a chapter posted. See ya.**


	8. The Week of Hell part 2

**Hello Sheik388 here with the 8th chapter of New Divide and part two of The Week of Hell. This time they go Kokiri Forest.**

We've finally reached Kokiri Forest I was listening to Hollywood Undead on my phone (I have extra batteries just incase).

I little kid with red hair and freckles stopped us pointing a Deku Stick at us.

"You're not welcome here," the kid said. Remembering from my Ocarina of Time game, this little guy was Mido.

"Mido, Right? We need an audience with the Deku tree," I said.

"How do you know my name! Stalker!" he yelled as he hit me with his stick. It freaking stung.

"You little turd!" I yelled as Saria held me back. Shadow Saria giggled a little.

"Brandon calm down!" she said, "Link, I think you should deal with him."

"Link?" the little turd said with a look of terror. He's scared of Link now.

"Yes, Mido, it's me," Link said.

"HA I knew you were different," Mido said.

"Where's Saria?" he asked.

"I'm here," Saria said a little annoyed.

"No, not you, I was talking about the Kokiri Saria."

Great we'll have confusion here.

"She's been taken by monsters."

"Do you know where she was taken to?" he asked.

"Link we all know where the monsters most likely came from," I told him.

"Yeah, the Forest Temple," he sighed.

We started walking towards the Lost Woods. Erin decided to stay behind. We left our bikes by Link's old tree house.

We were walking through the Lost Woods for a while already

"Link, I think we're lost," I said.

"No we're not the Sacred Forest Meadow should be around this next corner," he said. We turned around the corner.

"Really, I don't think that's the Sacred Forest Meadow," I said.

"Fine we're lost, it's been so long since I was here," he admitted.

"Should I use the song now?" I asked. He was so sure of himself he wouldn't let me use the Minuet of the Forest as a shortcut.

"Fine do it," he said. I pulled out my ocarina eagerly and played it. Soon enough we were on the warp stone in front of the temple. Then I looked around and saw two wolfos they jumped I summoned the master sword and brought one obsidian sword off my back and used that one as my defensive sword. It bit down on the black metal. I sent the Master Sword through its head and it disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. Link took the other.

"You boys took all the fun," Saria said.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically, "the entrance is up there I'm guessing."

"So how are we going to get up there?" Shadow Saria asked.

"Easy, Link had me your longshot," I said. I took it and aimed at the dead branch at the top. I shot it yelling, "Shit!" while it pulled me up.

"Yeah that was my first reaction, too," Link yelled after me. I threw the longshot back down.

We repeated until everybody was on top. And we headed inside. We trudged an hour of going through getting attacked by stalfos and other creatures but we finally reached the door to the boss room. We decided to wait until we went.

The girls crouched down.

"I'm tired," said Saria.

"Here it's a go fast I got from home," I said. I always keep six Go Fasts (a strong but good energy drink) in my cargo pants (the leg pockets are huge).

I gave one to Link and Shadow Saria and took one for myself. After we finished we all were ready to go. We ran in we saw the Kokiri Saria inside a painting with a blood stain on her tunic, unconscious. Link's look told me he was pissed. I looked around looking for the demon in control of this place. Squares in every shade of red came from all around the room gathering in the middle creating a human shape. The guy was dressed in white.

"Hello, welcome to my lair my name is Ghirahim," he said.

"This guy doesn't even have a sword, this will be easy," Link said.

"Link you may be underestimating this guy," I said. He ran at the man with his sword ready to slash at him. The man put his hand up with red lightning flowing around it as Link's sword hit it. What happened next shocked us all as the sword didn't do any damage to him. He caught the sword with an open hand. Normally his hand would've been severed but not in this case. Link tried bringing his sword back but couldn't get his sword of Ghirahim's hand as of his sword was super glued to his hand.

Ghirahim took Link's sword into his hand.

"Nice sword," he said.

I ran in behind him and attacked knocking Link's sword out of his hand. I took the sword and returned it to him.

"Thanks, we need to rework our strategy."

"Yes, I'll activate the song to give you cover, I keep him from grabbing your swords while you attack."

When I pulled my ocarina out it flew out of my hand and Ghirahim grabbed.

"My master warned me about this infernal thing," he said as he crushed my ocarina. I knew I would be screwed. That little wooden ocarina was Link's first ocarina that the Kokiri Saria gave him when he was little. I was pissed. I brought out the Master Sword again with an obsidian sword and attacked with the obsidian sword first he grabbed it. _Right where I want him,_ I thought to myself as I swung the Master Sword. I caught him off guard and got him but, just a little cut because he jumped back. He stood up. Saria and Shadow Saria stood next to Link and I. We all ran at him with swords out but, he summoned a cutlass with a chain on it.

He jumped around parrying away our attacks. I was starting to get more pissed off. Finally I got my sword in his hand guard and flung his sword out of his hand and buried it into the ground behind me then pointed my sword at his neck. "You annoy me," I said as I thrust sword my sword into his neck as the others made sure he had a very painful death.

The Kokiri Saria fell through the painting. Link took a potion out of his sack at his waist giving it to her as her eyes opened. "Saria are you okay?" Link asked her.

"Yes I am now," she said. Link had a sigh of relief. I saw her eyes fall on the broken ocarina. "Is that…" she started to say.

"Yes," I interrupted, "it's the ocarina you gave Link."

"I can fix it," she said.

"You can? That would be great," I said. She stood up. She was half the size of me, but I'm standing at 5'9. She took all the pieces and we went outside. We followed her out of the woods since Link forgot his way through and she goes to the Sacred Forest Meadow every day. We went to her house I hit my head in the door way so did Link the girls ducked learning from our example. Inside Erin was there. She looked at us with relief but, then she saw the ocarina.

"How did it break," she asked.

"The dam…dang demon," I fixed myself from cursing because of the kids.

"I forgot to ask you Link who are your friends?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, that's Brandon, the girl in the tunic is my long lost sister Saria," Link said.

"We have the same name," Kokiri Saria interrupted with a smile, "oh sorry continue."

"The dark hair girl is my adopted sister," I said.

"And this is my shadow," our Saria said putting her arm around Shadow Saria.

"She joined us recently," I said.

"I thought Shadows were supposed to hate their Hylian counterparts?" Kokiri Saria.

"Most do, but I'm different. I got sick of Ganondorf," she replied. The Kokiri looked at her funny.

"I know a little confusing, but it's nice to have the help," I said, "she is part of the family now."

"I'm sorry Saria, but we got to go. Brandon I'll let you choose where next," Link said.

"Zora's Domain," I picked quickly.

"What can't you pick something else why not Kakariko Village?"

"You said I would pick."

"I don't want to deal with _her._"

"Ah I see…Ruto," I said. He nodded his head. This was going to be fun.

"First I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree," he said.

He left to the Great Deku Tree. Saria started fixing the ocarina. I sat down on a stump next to the girls. I turned on some music from my phone on shuffle mode. The first song that played was Monster by Skillet. We waited for Link for about an hour.

"He told me that every domain has minions attacking them, which isn't a surprise to us, in other words nothing new" he said.

"You read my mind," I said.

"We won't be leaving New Hyrule soon," Saria said.

"The ocarina's done," said the Kokiri Saria.

I took it and said, "Thank you so much."

"I guess you guys will be leaving."

"Yeah," Link said.

"You better visit more often!"

"Ok I'll try."

We said bye and left the forest leaving the bikes behind Link's house (I hope that is a good idea) and headed towards Lake Hylia.

**Link's not looking forward to seeing Princess Ruto his "fiancée" (because the whole thing with the Zora's Sapphire). I would've had this chapter done Sunday, but I had writers block, so I played some LOZ if my Wii wasn't being used for Netflix at the time I would've played Skyward Sword, so I decided to dust off the old Nintendo 64 to play Ocarina of Time but couldn't find the game so I played Majora's Mask (I finally beat Great Bay Temple). But, anyway I need more reviews. See ya.**


	9. The Week of Hell part 3

**I back with the 9th chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Divide. We left off with the five heading towards the water temple to find a master that would the last one they would expect to be there. So please enjoy this chapter.**

"Link, get in the damn water," I said. We were at Lake Hylia. I was swimming above the underwater entrance to Zora's Domain trying to get Link into the water. I saw a shadow moving on the ground then grew into Shadow Saria. I noticed it was a clone because the real one was right beside me. I was trying so hard to not laugh as the clone pushed Link off the ruins and disappeared. "What the hell," Link said, "Shadow Saria!" I could help but laugh. The girls laughed too.

"Come on Link let's go," Shadow Saria said.

"Fine," he said as we dove into the entrance of the domain. We came to shore and got out of the water. Link walk up the stairs cautiously.

"Damn it she wasn't kidnapped this time," he said when we got up the stairs.

"Link you jerk have you been avoiding me, your fiancée," said a female's voice. I laughed as Link turned and started going back down the stairs.

"No Link we got to figure out what's going on here," Saria said as she grabbed the back of his collar.

"When will she learn that I needed the damn stone and didn't want to be engaged," he muttered.

He laughed nervously, "Princess Ruto. How many times do I have to tell you we're not engaged!"

"You accepted the Zora's sapphire didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"So we're engaged."

"She pisses me off," he muttered again.

"It looks like it," I said.

"Can you tell me what happened," Link said changing the subject.

"Every night we've been attacked by monsters from the Water Temple," said the king.

"Okay we'll go as soon as possible."

We left the throne room as Princess Ruto yelled, "don't get killed, please."

We left the area. Link walked into the Zora's Domain shop and we followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think you three will be in need of Zora's Tunics. Good thing I have enough rupees for three."

He looked at the prices and turned back around, "they raised their prices."

"Hold on I have 72 rupees," I said remembering how to count the currency for rupees.

"And I have 198," Saria said.

"That would be more than enough," Link said.

"Okay sweet lets get them," I said as Saria and I handed him the rupees. He went back over to the shop owner and made the purchase. He came back over with three sets of clothes and gave then to Saria, Shadow Saria and me.

"What about me?" said Erin.

"You're guns won't work underwater," he said.

"Fine I'll stay here."

"No you're staying at the Lakeside Observatory so you're not tortured by Princess Ruto."

We left the Domain and put the tunics on. Good thing for Shadow Saria's black hair or we would never could tell the difference between her and Saria.

I felt comfortable in it, it was really light and loose. We dived under the surface of the lake. It felt weird to breathe under water. When we reached the temple entrance we went inside. We came out a pool in the floor.

"Okay let's get this done," Link said. We went into the next room.

"Oh great more water," I said.

"They don't call it the water temple for nothing."

We jumped into the water below. We navigated around the walls avoiding the Biri as they floated around the water. I'm not the greatest swimmer so I accidentally brushed against the tentacles of one. It hurt like hell, I yelped as the shock of the Biri's tentacles coursed through my body. When I recovered I stabbed the top of it where it wouldn't hurt me as it dissipated in white smoke. Link looked at me, "are you okay?"

"yeah," the tunics not only did they let us breathe underwater but also let us talk without the _blub blub blub._

I noticed I had a burn mark on my leg where I touched the Biri. We went on to shore my leg was numb so I could barely walk on it luckily Link had some potion for it but the bad news was it was the last. After feeling came back to my leg we continued on with more close calls to Biri and damn like-likes, but we made it to the dungeon's master.

We walked in and saw nothing.

"Where's the damn master," I said.

"Looking for me," said a male's voice that sent a feeling of disbelief through me.

"How…did you survive?"

A shadow went across the floor as red squares materialized if front of us. Shadow Link and the person we least wanted to see, Ghirahim, (even though he looked different, instead half of his body was black, the side with black his eye was red while the other stayed yellow) appeared.

"You see…my friend here can't be easily killed like you tried last time," said Shadow Link.

"So you're the entity of darkness," said Shadow Saria as she stepped forward.

"What?" I said.

"the entity of darkness is under direct control of Ganondorf, he has the control of the Dark Master Sword, unlike like Shadow Link's former sword which changed when Link changed swords, it was the shadow of the master sword not a complete copy while the Dark Master Sword was complete," explained Shadow Saria.

"Very good little girl, too bad I must kill you, but first I shall be entertained by the _beautiful_ music of your screams of agony."

He charged at us, we were ready for impact but, when he came into attacking distance he dissipated into the red squares and vanished.

"Brandon, behind you!" Saria warned. But she was too late before I could react I had a sword at my neck from behind me.

"Not so tough without your ocarina aren't you, weakling, I think I'll bathe my sword in the crimson liquid of your blood first," he said.

I was shocked. My blood felt cold as that black blade of his came closer to my neck.

"Your blood will spill first!" Link yelled as he slashed at Ghirahim. Before the sword hit him he dissipated again, reappearing in front of us.

_Was he just toying with us at the forest,_ I thought, I was still frozen like a Re-Dead had me.

I was snapped out of my shock by Shadow Saria, "_Brandon,_ wake up," she slapped me to get me out of the trance.

"Thanks," I said. The others had Ghirahim busy so I took the time to activate the song the composer brothers taught me. There was a look of surprise on Ghirahim's face.

He ran at me only to be turned away by my sword as he dissipated again. He appeared behind me I turned around and attacked he transported again. He was starting to annoy me again. He gave up on trying to go after me and did the same thing he did to me on Saria. He pissed me off beyond I've ever been pissed at an enemy. I ran in before he could dissipate again I caught him. He wailed and fell to the ground. I deactivated my song, "Saria you okay?" she nodded her head weakly. I turned on Ghirahim. "Like Link said, it's your blood that would spill," I said.

"You may celebrate now, but will meet again!" he said as I slashed him.

Saria finally fainted. I was about to pass out also. We went back outside Link and I carried Saria out and back to the shore where Erin was waiting for us along with the guy who's stays in the lake's observatory.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We just cheated death _again_," I said, "Saria and I were the closest to it."

The sun was setting.

"You kids should go to Lon-Lon Ranch for the night," said the doctor.

"We were thinking about it," Link said. We started to head to the ranch while trying to wake Saria up. I know it's mean but had a air horn app on my phone and my ear phones get really loud so I put my ear phones in her ear, turned my phone all the way up and hit the button. It took awhile before she jumped awake, yanking my phone out of my hand.

"Brandon you freaking jerk!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry but, we're not carrying you all the way to Lon-Lon Ranch," Link said.

Saria still walked weakly all the way there. We didn't that she used us as crutches but not me I'm still a little dizzy from my close brush with death. So I used Shadow Saria to catch myself when every ten to fifteen minutes. We all were glad to make it to the ranch as we all were tired. Even though he said he was tired he didn't look like he was when he saw Epona in the coral.

"EPONA!" he yelled as he ran and hugged the mare. For a second the horse was shocked then calmed down by the familiarization of her master.

"What's going on!" said a female voice from the ranch house door. I looked at the direction of the voice. It was Malon with a with a red hot branding iron, but when she saw Link, she let out a sigh of relief like there's been problems out here before, bad ones.

"Hi, Malon," Link said, "how's your dad?"

"He's fine but he was injured last night, badly too," she said, "He's inside resting."

She invited us in. Saria and I flopped on the couch and a wave of comfort went through me.

A man was sitting in a chair with a foot rest in front. He had a wrapped foot on the foot rest while his head was wrapped. There was a pair of crutches leaning against the chair.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I tried to defend the cows from a pack of wolfos," he replied.

"Where was Ingo when it happened?"

"That coward was in the stables hiding."

"Yet I still wonder why you keep him around."

"He's good at herding."

"Can we stay the night here?"

"Sure Link."

"Thanks," I said. I looked next to me Saria was asleep, "can you show me where the guest rooms are Malon, I forgot where they are at."

"sure Brandon they're on the other side," she knows me because I had to stay here once during the second time I came to New Hyrule I was trying to earn rupees for future visits, so I came to the ranch.

This place is a lot bigger than the version in the game. With two stair cases with a lot more rooms (it almost looked like a hotel except medieval-ish).

I woke Saria up and helped her to her room and I went to mine. I'm not sure which Domain we would go to tomorrow maybe Kakariko Village.

**Holy shit Ghirahim survived the Forest Temple and he was just toying around with the four. He really is staring to annoy Brandon a lot but I promise you that not the last time you'll see him. But, there will something stirring in the ranch before the nights over so come back when face book says I have the next chapter out. See ya.**


	10. The Week of Hell part 4

**What's up this is Sheik388 back with part four of the seven part, Week of Hell. We left off with the gang at Lon-Lon Ranch. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up to a girl screaming. I sat straight up to see Bokoblins running past my door. One saw me as I summoned my sword and took one of the obsidian swords of the ground. At the time I was wearing my camo sleeping pants with a Colorado Rockies shirt (I always wear a shirt when I sleep so just in case something like this would happen so I don't have to adjust to the cold night air as fast). He came at me with butcher's knife like sword. I blocked with my defensive arm and took him out with my other sword.

I ran through the house waking up the others and found out Malon was missing. We ran outside and split up to find Malon. I found that the gate was broken. I ran to the other side of the ranch taking out Bokoblins, and Stalfos on my way to the little silo. I found a Stalmaster. I didn't bother with the song (I'm trying to get a habit of not depending on the song all the time). It turned around to face me then it grew two extra arms with two more swords. It didn't take long for the others to arrive. We started the battle we stood ready to fight. It lurched towards us holding his swords a way that was blocking all directions. Saria and link took his backside while Shadow Saria and I were in the back. I heard a door open and close from the silo. The four of us ran at Stalfos Warrior hoping to land a good shot but each one of his swords was there to block.

_Damn this sucks,_ I said in my mind. Then, I heard a gun shot coming from the top of the storage tower next to the silo. I looked and Erin loading her gun for another shot. The last hit the Stalmaster in the head but it was still going strong but, with a hole in the head. Erin shot another this time it hit his ribs knocking a rib out of its place.

The Stalfos Warrior walked up to the tower and readied itself to knock it down. But he was too late for his attempt we ran in and started slicing at him before he could defend himself. He dissipated in white smoke.

"Where's Malon?" Link asked.

"Maybe over being carried off by a group of Bulblins," said Saria. Sure enough there was a group of Bulblins carrying the red-head off. We ran to the gate to head them off but they got to the gate before us.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

"I think it's time to get horses," Link said.

We went to the stables and took some horses while Ingo was behind us yelling, "Where are you going with those horses?"

We all were ridding white horses except Link. Of course he took Epona. He was always ahead of us while riding after the Bulblins which was now ridding Bullbos (huge warthog like things).

We pushed our horses to go as fast as they can but of course Link was slowly out distancing us. I've heard that Epona was the fastest and strongest horse in the kingdom and she was proving it. Link got in front of them cutting them off for us to catch up. They had Malon tied on the back of a Bullbo. She was starting to wake up. She screamed once she noticed what's happening. They stopped suddenly as we caught up. We boxed them in, one of them pulled out a bow. So I pulled mine out of the saddle bag I set there because I would be ridding a horse, I would've used it before but I suck shooting on horseback. So I got off and I notched an arrow on the string and fired, it hit the Bulblin straight in the forehead. It fell disappearing in white flames. I summoned the Master Sword and I spooked the Bullbos. They threw their riders off and one of them fell towards me and was impaled by my sword. Malon fell into Links arms and he sat her down away from the fight as we took out the rest.

"We never get a chance to relax don't we?" I said.

"Nope trouble always finds us before we get the chance," Link replied.

"It sucks."

"I agree."

I heard muffled yelling.

"Maybe we should untie her," Saria said. We cut the ropes with my pocket knife and the ropes released tension around her body.

"Let's get you back to the ranch," I said.

When we got to the ranch Talon was outside the gate waiting for us on his crutches.

He hugged his daughter and thanked us.

"It's kind of our job so don't mention it," Link said.

"I think there's something wrong at the village they were heading towards the village," Talon said.

"Are they gone?" I heard Ingo say in the background.

"I wonder if the village has been overtaken," Link said.

"Well why don't we go look," I said.

Talon told us we could use the horses to go to the village. So we headed to village to check on it.

Apparently we were right. A group of Stalfos greeted us at the entrance. I saw Bulblins on top of archer towers. The village looked almost burned down except one which was the Sheikah Museum. I hoped everybody was hiding there. Erin took out one of her SMGs and took out the Bulblin archers while the others and I took out the Stalfos.

"You'd think that they would try harder," Link said.

I looked around for an idea where the leader was and saw the wind will. It wasn't moving. Of course they would take the most important building in the village.

"We should check there," I said.

We ran to the wind mills door. We stopped outside the building we readied ourselves for the battle that could take place inside. I figured what kind of enemy it would be considering the types of enemies there were outside so I thought it would be an undead enemy. I took out a shield not knowing that it may have attacks I can't block with a sword.

We walked in and saw nothing.

"damn it why do they always do this!" and yelled. When I looked up I freaked. A huge spider looking thing was hanging from the ceiling.

At least it wasn't Ghirahim (he annoyed the hell out of me).

I pulled out my bow and shot at it's eye on it's back and started whacking at it when it fell on the ground. Then, it dissipated in white smoke.

"Seriously, this is getting really pathetic!" I yelled. Link and the other looked at the thing with looks of panic.

"Actually, it doesn't look it," Link said.

I turned and saw I big eye ball with a small body of a spider, with three Re-Dead Knights.

"Shit, Re-Dead!" I said.

They screamed and before it took effect I placed my sword above my head horizontally to block its attack holding it up with both hands. They can only slice vertically. It leaves no room for error. When the scream took effect my whole body went numb. I couldn't move and feel anything my body froze but still in the position I did not want so when the sword came down, I thought I was going to die. But Shadow Saria come in front of me and dispatched the Re-Dead. I was released by the effects of the scream.

"How…" I started to say shocked.

"The scream of a Re-Dead doesn't affect a Shadow," she said.

The thing with the eye ball made a screech as three more Re-Dead Knights and two Stalfos materialized from the ground.

"We need to take the Armogohma out to stop them from coming, I'll handle the Re-Dead."

"But what if the scream affects us?" I asked her.

"They only affect a small area, I'll keep them out of range from you," she answered whiled summoning her shadow clones. I nodded and the others ran at the little fucker. Little eggs came up from the ground hatching into smaller versions of the Armogohma in it's current state.

The little guys came at us as we hacked them down. I saw Shadow Saria finish the last of the Re-Dead and Stalfos, but the Armogohma screeched again causing more enemies to come from the ground. We had to hurry. We took out the rest of the small Gohma except one being cautious that if we killed it the Armogohma would summoned more. We all ran in, Erin stayed far away from everything. The other three of us stabbed our swords into it's eye it screeched in pain and disappeared in white flames.

One of Shadow Saria's clones killed the last Re-Dead.

"Finally it's over," I said putting my sword away as it disappeared in white lightning and I leaned against a slightly damaged post. Shadow Saria was breathing heavily.

"Everybody okay?" Link asked. We all said, "Yes."

I looked at Shadow Saria realizing that there were more abilities of a Shadow than I originally thought, I'm just glad there is a Shadow on our side. If not I would've died.

"Thanks for helping me out," I told Shadow Saria.

"Don't mention it, I'm part of the family now so I will watch your back when I can," she said.

"Oh look at the little Shadow so pathetic," I heard a familiar voice say.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, "What do you want this time, Ghirahim."

"Oh nothing just wanted to watch an entertaining game but, my team lost oh well, it still was entertaining. Wasn't it Shadow Link?" he said.

"Indeed," said Shadow Link as he came out of a shadow on the ground.

Shit, how did I miss them? I gritted my teeth, "I going to kill you."

"You can try but, not now I'm busy you've freed all the places under my control so I have preparing to do in the mountain where my leader is waiting. See you for now but, the next time we meet will be hell," he said as he broke into the squares.

"He still pisses me off," I said.

"He said his leader was in the mountain, he must've been talking about Ganondorf," Link said.

"So next stop Death Mountain," I said, "we must rest first, I hope we can relax for just a bit before going."

The others nodded, we all looked tired. We didn't get much sleep the night before.

The town already started to rebuild quickly.

"They work fast," Erin said.

"Kakariko Village has the best carpenters and masons of the trade, the last time something like this happened the town was rebuilt in three days," Link said.

"Wow," was the only thing I said.

Link took us into the Sheikah Museum and asked if we could stay the night. They gladly said yes. We spent the rest of the day relaxing and played some cards with a deck I had. We tried to have fun for the first time for a while without worrying about some evil would attack and we did.

**There we go I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter they will be searching for Ganondorf on Death Mountain, but when they find him it won't be good. Come back when it's published to find out. See ya. **


	11. The Week of Hell part 5

**Hello this is Sheik388, this is part five of the seven part Week of Hell. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up in a bed inside the Sheikah Museum. I put on an AC/DC shirt and a pair of night camo (the black and grey camouflage) cargo pants I put my keys that was on a go fast necklace, (it was a necklace like some thing doctors had that has the little loop that held a key chain), and put them in my side pocket with the necklace part hanging out. I was in a good mood, it was the first morning during the past four days I actually felt nice and rested without needing a mountain dew to go through the day. Good thing too. I'm out of mountain dews and I'm about to spend my day climbing a volcano.

I got dressed and walked into the main room.

I saw that nobody was up yet so I sat down to listen to Children of Bodom and played a game on my phone. Saria was the next one to wake up.

"Can I listen to music too?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said as I handed her an ear bud. I changed it to Linkin Park since she liked that band better. After a while all of us were awake.

"I guess we should get going up the mountain," Shadow Saria said.

"Yeah let's go kick Ghirahim's ass," I said. You see how focused I am on the annoying bastard?

We walked out the door and walked up to the mountain pass. I've lived in the Rocky Mountains for a while so I've had my fair share of rocky slopes. I looked up the mountain as we walked up the trail. Red Tektites attacked every once in a while but we took them out easily. I used my obsidian sword with the Master Sword and the five of us took them out one by one.

After the attacks seized we walked at a leisurely pace. I started my mp3 player on my phone at a real low so I can listen to my surroundings. The song that played was Numb by Linkin Park.

We passed a huge cave that I took to be Dodongo Caverns. We reached the Goron city. We all leaned against the big jar thing downstairs because our legs were numb.

"Crap, that was a longer hike than usual," Link said.

"Is that you brother!" said a bellowing voice.

"And I'll be in more pain than I already am."

A Goron ran from the door way in front of some torches.

"Link brother-_goro_."

Link got a big tackle hug. I laughed, but then, "is this your friend-_goro_," the Goron said.

"Yes," Link said coughing.

"Any brother of Link is a brother of mine-_goro_," when he said that I muttered, "Oh shit," I knew what was going to happen next.

He hugged me and squeezed really hard. The air was squeezed out of my lungs, "can't…breathe…I think…I broke…a rib."

"Sorry," he said, "big habit."

I collapsed to the ground trying to recover from the hug, "you girls…are freaking…lucky!"

"Are you ok, Brandon?" Saria asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah I'll live. So Darunia is everything under control here?"

"Yes, I'm sure the mountain is safe," he said.

"That's weird I thought there would be at least a problem around here somewhere," Link said. He was finally standing up straight. I was leaning against the wall still holding my rib cage. Link had to be used to it by now.

"What problem?"

"We've been told Ganondorf is on the mountain somewhere," I said.

"We haven't seen him around yet."

"Okay thanks, see ya."

We were going to resupply ourselves. After a while my ribs were just a little sore other than that I was completely fine, no broken bones (surprisingly). Being hugged by a Goron is something I will never look forward to ever again, but luckily the soreness wore off and we continued up to the slope with some Goron's Tunics on. Erin stayed behind. We searched the mountain until we reached the top of the cone over looking the crater. All we saw was rock no lava.

"Well, the crater looks different today," Link said.

"I can tell," I said.

"Well, let's go investigate," said Saria. So we slid down that crater to the bottom. I immediately pulled my shield out after hearing something buzzing. As soon as I had my shield out a laser hit it. A beamos was hidden by the rocks.

"Damn beamos," I said as I jumped and stabbed the gem that the laser comes from. I ran for cover when it exploded, the others had the same problem. I was the first to reach the bottom so they had a little warning about the Beamos.

After the Beamos was destroyed, six Lizalfos jumped out of little caves.

"Damn I hate Lizalfos!" I said. We were having trouble with these guys. Lizalfos are known for their speed, so I needed to match it or be faster.

"Shadow Saria I need you to send a clone over here to cover me and I'll take care of the rest."

She did what I said and I took out my ocarina and played the song I've been trying to break the habit of using all the time. The clone did well at covering me as time around me slowed. I ran to kill the Lizalfos and then waited for other surprises to happen before deactivating the song.

"Ok, I think we should continue," Link said. We headed through a door. On the other side was an icy cave with a lot of ice pillars.

"Ice in…in a volcano?" I said.

"The door was probably enchanted to teleport us to another place," said Link.

That was possible.

"You never know what's in this room so keep an eye out, each room may be a trap," I said. We walked forward back to back watching all sides of us. When we passed an ice pillar three Freezards were waiting. They blew their freezing breath at us, freezing the ground. Good thing the floor wasn't covered in ice before then or we would be frozen ourselves. The cold air was starting to get to me. I shivered as I lit a bomb that Link gave me, to destroy the Freezards. When the bomb went off two groups of six Chilfos came from behind the pillars by the doors. At least they weren't Lizalfos.

Chilfos are slow but they are hard to get close to with their spears (which they never run out of) being thrown at us. We avoided the spears and stood behind pillars.

"Damn," I muttered. I activated my song so I can get this done and over with. Time all around me slowed. The spears also slowed down. While I walked past them I grabbed them and threw them back at the Chilfos. When I got close to them I summoned the Master Sword and took the Chilfos out and we all walked to the door. My hands were freezing.

I kept the song deactivated for the rest of the time I didn't have a big need for it. When we got to a door that lead to a desert I said, "Where are we now?"

"You're in hell heroes," said a voice.

_It's Ganondorf,_ I thought to myself.

Ganondorf walked out of the shadows of some ruins. We all readied our weapons. Shadow Saria made some clones.

"No, you're in hell," Link said. Ganondorf just laughed at him. I started to have an uneasy feeling about what's going to happen. I have no idea why when we had strength in numbers with ten Shadow clones and us four together against one Ganondorf.

"Damn," I said.

Ganondorf took out a white sword. I ran at him raising my sword the others followed they we were intercepted by Shadow Link and his clones.

_Shit, _we were surrounded by them but it wasn't a big problem we out number and out skill them, so they were easy. We ran at Ganondorf again only this time he disappeared with a poof of smoke then reappeared behind me.

"Brandon, watch out," Saria said. I blocked an attack from his sword. we all attacked him together there was a few times where we had very close encounters to death like when he swung at me with all his strength and I ended up on the other side of the ruins almost hitting a spiky decoration, but the hitting an old worn out cobblestone floor still hurt like hell. The floor was like a rocky slope with bumps jabbing into your back.

"Brandon you okay," Saria yelled.

"Yeah," I said. Despite the pain I was in I got up and re-joined the fight. All the clones were destroyed but, can't be recovered at the moment. Shadow Saria needs at least an hour after they've been destroyed to be able to summon them again. So we can't afford any error now or else it's our lives.

"Damn ruins," I said. I ignored the pain and ran. I was pissed. He's not going to throw me around like rag doll. You know how people say that anger clouds your thoughts, it's not true with me instead it takes the opposite effect. I fight more efficiently and it makes it easier to ignore pain. I came at Ganondorf with both swords forwards in my hands, slashing at him with both of my swords slashing at different angles. The swords didn't slash with the same angle at the same time making it harder for him to block.

The others looked at me surprised. They have never seen me fight this way and I am doing great with it.

"What are you waiting for help me out," I said. That snapped them out of it.

They regained focus and jumped in to help. I scratched him with the tip of my obsidian sword. He made an explosion of dark energy. In the air I regained balance and landed on my feet and immediately ran at him. He raised his sword to counter attack I flipped my sword in my left hand (the obsidian sword) and raised it to defend. He brought his sword down without all his strength like he had last time so it was easier to block. I swung the Master Sword at his chest he jumped back only letting the Master Sword scratch him. He showed more pain than last time I scratched him with my obsidian sword. The Master Sword is holding it's reputation as the sword of evil's bane. I threw my obsidian sword aside and summoned my shield. I have to use the Master Sword for my only offense.

He recovered from the pain and attacked me again. He's obviously not like me when it comes to anger and fighting.

"Link was right. You are in hell!" I said.

The others finally got over here. We all brought our swords down on him after I drop kicked him in his face. He dissipated into smoke again and reappeared on top of the ruins.

"Enough I've worn you out enough it's time to end this," he said as he brought his arms up to form an "X" as a purple sphere of dark energy appeared in front of him.

Beams of energy came out at us all. The others were too late while I had my shield in front of me. It was ten seconds later before the beam stopped coming. My shield fell apart and turned to dust after that but, it saved me. The only parts of the shield that was left was the leather strap and the metal handle, the two parts that keep the shield steady on the user's arm when being used. I froze like the time in the water temple going against Ghirahim. Ganondorf let out a deep laugh.

"Don't worry they aren't dead, that power has a different effect, it looks like your in hell not me," he said as he disappeared through a black hole behind him.

I looked around and saw everyone else on the ground but, wait there was someone missing. I heard Link moan in pain. I ran to him.

"Link you all right," I said.

"Who are you," he said.

"Hey man, don't joke around," I said.

"I'm not joking, why do you have my sword," he said. I can tell if he's lying but, he wasn't showing it. Was this the effect of the power? Everyone who was hit was to have this effect.

I looked around, "Shadow Saria where are you!"

"I'm over here," a voice said from the shadows of the ruins. A shadow rose from the ground taking on a familiar shape.

"Are you okay?" I said. I ran to her checking for injuries.

"You're siding with the shadows!" Link said.

"Hey bro, calm down can we just talk about…" I said before being interrupted.

"No I will not calm down not until I get my sword back and you are gone," Link yelled. I was hurt by him saying that. He pulled a different sword than usual out instead I recognized it to be the Gilded Sword.

I saw Saria start to get up.

"Now you give me back my sword," Link demanded again.

Shadow Saria took my ocarina from my leg pocket and, from memory, played the Serenade of Water, (she's really good at playing a song when the only way she could play it was from hearing it at one point of time) when we got to the lake she ran, dragging me along to hide knowing that Link would recognize the song and come to find us.

I hope Link will bring Saria with him. I don't know if that place has an exit with out going back through all the doors.

**Link and Saria forgot about Brandon and Shadow Saria and now they are on the run. Check out the next chapter (already out) to see what happens next on ND. See ya later.**


	12. The Week of Hell part 6

**Hey it's Sheik388. This chapter takes place immediately after the events of the last chapter. I hope enjoy reading this chapter.**

We hid inside the lakeside laboratory.

"What's wrong," the doctor said.

"Link and Saria were affected by Ganondorf's power, they don't remember anything about us or each other except that I'm a shadow and their enemy, and now they think Brandon is their enemy too," Shadow Saria said.

"You can hide in the back room."

"Thanks," she said and we ran to the back to the back room. As soon she closed the door the outside door opened. We put our ears to the door to listen to what's going on.

"Hello Link," the Doctor said.

"Hello, have seen a dark haired girl wearing a black tunic and a dark haired boy with my sword and another black sword on his back wearing some odd clothes?" Link's voice said.

"No I didn't," the doctor said.

"Thanks doc, see you later."

"Anytime Link."

After they left I sat down hard on the bed. Link was wrong it wasn't going to be hell for Ganondorf, it was going to be hell for me.

"Let's go get Erin from the mountain," I said. Shadow Saria nodded.

I played the Prelude of Light because it's closer to Kakariko Village. When we got there we ran out of the temple and I took off the hat and the tunic which I had over my normal clothes and Shadow Saria went back to her shadow form. We walked through the castle town, which felt like a renaissance fair. Everybody in the town looked at us funny, I guess it was my modern clothes.

We walked out of the town towards the village.

"This has been one sucky day," I said when we were going over the little stream.

"Yeah it has," Shadow Saria said. I looked at the sun set.

"The day went fast."

"Yeah," she sounded tired.

We walked through the village up to the mountain pass. We were stopped by Erin coming out of the Sheikah Museum, "hey guys, where are you going?"

"We were just going to get you," Shadow Saria said.

"Yeah the elder annoyed me. By the way where's Link and Saria," Erin said.

I dropped my head.

"What's wrong, what happened?" she asked me.

"Let's go inside and we'll tell you," I said. Once we got inside we told her everything.

"If they see you with us they will think you are the enemy, too," I said.

"That's harsh," she said.

"Their memories were erased, they thought Brandon was part of Ganondorf's army soon as he called for me," Shadow Saria said.

"Yeah that's got to be hard on him. He was the closest to Saria and Link."

After the conversation we got some dinner and I went to my room, I put my obsidian sword by the bed and got a tunic on. I went outside with a practice sword. After an hour of swinging at a practice dummy, I practiced using a technique called the back slice. It's where I jump to the side to dodge an attack and roll behind the enemy and jump up while slashing at their back. It's hard to get the hang of it but, it's fun to do. I think Link is staying the night at Lon-Lon Ranch.

I went back inside and went to sleep.

In the morning I got, up got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Shadow Saria passed out on the couch. I didn't notice her there last night. She woke up.

"Good morning, Shadow Saria," I said.

"How'd you sleep last night?" she said.

"Not good actually."

"How we go to the lake today, to wake up and think on how to get the others back.

"Good morning you two," Erin said when she came down the stairs, "so you're planning on going to the lake?"

"Yeah, you want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure let's go."

We headed to the lake using my ocarina. When we got there I left to get a Zora's Tunic for Erin, I knew I had enough rupees for one.

"Where's Link?" I heard a voice say.

"Crap!" I said in annoyance.

"Where is he?" she said her voice was closer.

"Princess Ruto, hey, how are you?" I said.

"I said, where is he?" I shouldn't have come. Around the corner came a girl in a Zora's Tunic.

"Saria!" I said. I was glad to see her even though she doesn't remember me.

"It's you again!" she pulled out her sword but, she had a look of uncertainty.

"I'll leave you two alone," I was glad to hear Princess Ruto say that.

"Whoa sis put your sword down and let me explain what happened yesterday,"

"I'm not your sis," she said I felt really bad when she said that, and she saw it.

"I'll let you explain but, I'm sorry I don't know you," she said as she put her sword.

We sat down inside the shop.

"So tell me do you remember anything that happened before you woke up yesterday?" I asked.

"it's fuzzy but, the last thing I remember was being inside my father's house in the village, and then I found myself in that desert with a boy in a green tunic yelling at you saying that you were evil, and you had stolen his sword, but then I was confused so after you left the boy brought me to the lake and I found this place myself," she said.

"Hey I don't want to keep the others waiting you want to come swimming with us," I said.

Saria nodded her head and followed me to the spot where we picked to go swimming.

Shadow Saria gave me a nervous look and I understood what the look was for.

"She's letting me explain what happened before the battle yesterday," I said.

Erin stood up, "Saria, I'm glad you are okay."

"Do I know you?" Saria said.

"Yes you do know her," I said.

"I'm sorry can I be introduced again," she said.

"No need to be sorry it's not your fault that you forgot all of us, it's that bastard Ganondorf's fault," I said.

"I'm Erin we've been best friends since we were seven, Brandon's my adopted brother," Erin said.

"I'm your shadow but, don't freak out I've been released of Ganondorf's power," Shadow Saria said.

"and I'm Brandon you and I are close like siblings considering we've lived together for the past five years," I said, "I know the last thing you remember is being in your home before Hyrule was shrouded in darkness…"

"Hyrule was what?"

"The Hero of Time, aka. Link, failed to protect Hyrule while Ganondorf took control of the Triforce, thus taking over Hyrule, and everybody was evacuated to this dimension. This Hyrule is a replica created by magic," I said, "since then you've been living with us in the country called the United States."

"How, there when everybody else was brought here?" she asked.

"Uh…we don't know but, just recently there have been attacks here in New Hyrule and we came here on an unplanned trip to get away from a big pack of Wolfos and stumbled upon Shadow Link and some annoying little bastard that calls himself Ghirahim," I continued.

"It sounds like he annoys you the most," she said.

"Yeah he does. He just won't die the first time the four of us saw him he broke my ocarina before I could use a song that the composer brothers taught me," I said.

"I thought the composer brothers were dead."

"They are I went into their grave and they came to me as Poes,"

"Oh ok."

"Well when we fought Ghirahim he pissed me off and I disarmed him while all of us killed him," I continued again, "the second time was the scariest for you and me," I shivered at the thought of his cold cutlass touching my throat.

"What happened then?" I was afraid she was going to ask that.

"He was able to get behind us at different times of the battle and had his sword at our necks he could've killed us then if we saved each other," I said. She had her hand on her neck as if she could feel the cold sword on her neck.

"why did you wait before telling me this," said Erin. Crap, I should've told Saria at a different time. Erin gets very worried.

"you weren't there?" Saria said.

"no it was just you, Brandon, Shadow Saria and Link," Erin said.

"so Link is one of us?" said Saria.

"yes, I forgot to mention to tell you that he is your blood brother," I said.

She looked at me funny, "I think I would know if he was my brother since I remember my life in Kakariko Village."

"he never lived in Kakariko Village, he was rasied as a Kokiri and the whole reason he was there is unknown to us, all we know is he was rejoined with you before Hyrule was shrouded in darkness," I said, "that's enough questions for now we are going swimming now." I tossed Erin a Zora's Tunic and after Shadow Saria and Erin got their tunics on we jumped in to the lake. We dove down to bottom of Lake Hylia and had some fun for the rest of the day.

We went to the Sheikah Museum for dinner. This week is starting to get a lot better. All we are missing is Link then, we need find a way to get their memories back.

**Part six of the Week of Hell is done and I'm excited about the events after the Week of Hell. I'm not going to spoil it for everyone so keep on reading New Divide as we close in on the end of The Year of Shadow and the release of it's sequel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	13. The Week of Hell part 7

**Hello, here is the final part of The Week of Hell. I apologize about the whole thing with this chapter being a duplicate. It's a good thing a have a friend who reads these right after I get these in or I wouldn't have noticed until I got chapter 14 in. I thank him for leting know about my mistake. I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke up in the bed back in the Sheikah Museum. I went downstairs and started some music the first song that played was Monster by Skillet. I started thinking about where we might find Link. I don't where Link likes to be in Hyrule so I have to list possibilities. Zora's Domain and Goron City is out of the question. The lake itself is a possibility. The forest might be the most possible spot. But he could also be at Lon-Lon Ranch racing other horse owners (from what I heard Malon and Talon hold races there on Fridays, but I'm not sure about what day it is today).

Shadow Saria came downstairs, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to list out possible places where Link might be so far I came up with a few spots already," I said.

"I have an idea we could send my clones and all of us split up to some possible places," she suggested.

"Ok that sounds good let's go," I said.

It was only Shadow Saria and I looking at the time so the other two could sleep in. I went to the forest, Shadow Saria and her clones went to Lon-Lon Ranch, Castle town, Lake Hylia, and the Desert (I didn't think he would be there with the Gerudo there).

When I got to the forest I went to find (Kokiri) Saria first. She wasn't in her house so I asked around to see if anybody knew where she was. Mido gave me an attitude saying, "Why do you need to know, jerk."

A few Kokiri saw what was happening. It took six of them to pull me back (I tend to be easily pissed with all the things that had been happening) damn they are some pretty strong kids.

"Just tell where Saria is please," I asked again.

"I think she's at her favorite spot," said a Kokiri behind me.

"Thanks," I told him. I headed to Link's tree house and I couldn't find my skateboard anywhere. So I got pissed again.

"Where's my skateboard?" I said looking at Mido.

"Don't look at me," he said, "Link took it into his house and hasn't come out since."

I forgot my anger and said, "Link is here!"

"Yeah he is," Mido said.

I ran to the tree house climbing up the ladder and found Link in there sleeping. No wonder he didn't come out when the little kids were trying to keep me away from killing Mido. I saw my skateboard thrown into the corner. I grabbed it hoping that he didn't ruin it.

When I saw there was no change to it I set it down on the ground, but then a sword came from behind me.

"What are you doing in my home?" Link said.

I turned summoned the Master Sword and used the blade to take the hilt of the Gilded Sword and pulled out of his hands and tossed it aside. After I did that I dismissed my sword.

"Seriously Link you need to calm down, if I _was_ evil you would've been dead a long time ago, and the fact your sword is over there is proof."

I was able to do that because Link has done it to me before as a joke and I did the same thing every time. Now Ghirahim was different he really does creep me out.

He just looked at me with eyes that still say that he still thinks I'm evil.

"But you asked a _shadow _if they were okay" he said.

"Listen just calm down and I'll explain things the best I can," I said.

"Fine ok," he said. When he said that I was relived and I picked up his sword, flipped it so I was holding the blade as he took it from me cautiously.

"The others are waiting for me at the Sheikah Museum so will you join me in a walk there?"

"Sure, but what do you mean others?"

"There's my sister and two other friends of ours."

"What do you mean by ours?"

The fight the other day you and one of the friends in Kakariko lost your memories, resulting in that confusion."

"So who is that other person who lost their memories?"

"She is your blood sister and her name is Saria and you should know it's not the Saria here," I said.

"I have a sister!" he said in surprise.

"Yes, just to let you know she is not the only one you think of as family, you've considered Erin and Shadow Saria as sisters, even though Shadow Saria only joined the family very recently. You have also considered me as a brother too."

"Really, I thought I would've remembered if I've ever called anybody a brother or sister, the Gorons I could live without their bug hugging habit."

"I know what you mean just the same day of the battle I got hugged by Darunia, it hurt like hell, the two girls didn't help either I still envy them for not experiencing what you and I went through in the same minute."

Link laughed a little.

We stood up and walked to the village. On our way there we ran into Shadow Saria by Lon-Lon Ranch.

"You found him," she said, "how are you Link."

"A little confused," he looked at me, "so can you tell me how you got the Master Sword?"

"Honestly, I just don't know how to explain that," I told him.

We finally made it to the village. We went inside. The others weren't downstairs yet. So I went upstairs to find them. The two were in a room talking.

"We're back," I said.

"Oh hi, where did you go?" she asked.

"To search for Link," I said.

"Any luck?" Saria asked.

"After getting a sword to the neck, yeah he's downstairs right now," I said. They got up and came downstairs with me.

"Link, how are you?" Erin said. Saria didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Link said.

"Oh crap sorry I forgot you lost your memory, it's me Erin," she said.

"So you must be Saria," he said looking at her.

"Yeah I told him about you two on the way here," I said.

"Well we're glad your back," Erin said.

Shadow Saria was on the couch. I let her use my phone to listen to music. I heard what song was playing. Ever since she joined us she has taken a liking to Rage Against the Machine, right now she's listening to Sleep Now in the Fire (my favorite song by them).

"all we need to do now is find a way to get their memories back since we have them all here," I said, "I just don't know where to start."

"Maybe the lake doctor," Shadow Saria said.

"He might be a possibility, but this isn't a medical problem. It was caused by dark power," I said.

"If you guys are looking for an expert in releasing dark magic why don't we find Rauru," Link suggested.

"No one has seen any of the sages in years, they are said to be sealed in Sacred Realm," Shadow Saria said.

"What?" Link said.

"Never mind we need to find someone else," I said trying to stay away from that subject.

"The high priest of Hyrule might help," Saria said.

"There's a high priest?" I said.

"Yeah there is," Link said.

"Well, we'll try to visit the high priest tomorrow, I just feel like relaxing today," I said.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," Shadow Saria said.

"So Link where should we go for a little relaxing," I asked him.

"Uh, the lake is supposed to be nice this time of year, but I won't go there. She seems to know whenever I go to the lake," the three of us who hasn't lost our memories gave a little smile at him.

"Yeah I can see what you mean she is a little annoying," I said remembering yesterday. Ruto scares me a little.

We all decided to go to Lon-Lon Ranch, because Malon is not annoying at all. I challenged Link to a fight just for fun he accepted.

I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. I was just happy that the hectic week is at an end.

**There it is. I'll see you next chapter.**


	14. Quest for the Cure Part 1 The Forest

**Welcome back I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I did writing it. The next three chapters will be like the Week of Hell. It's going to be a three part sequence about finding the cure for Link and Saria's memory loss.**

"Get up we got to go find that cure," I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Shadow Saria and Erin over my bed.

"Finally we've been here for ten minutes trying to get you up," Erin said, Link and Saria are waiting for us downstairs."

"You were here for ten minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, you snore," Shadow Saria said.

"You never noticed he did before?" Erin looked at her funny.

"No I haven't, I'm usually asleep before him," Shadow Saria said I was still in the bed feeling a little embarrassed. I never thought I snored. Nobody told me I snored.

"But anyways I took at least ten minutes to wake you up," Erin said.

"Is he awake yet," Saria said coming in the room, "oh he is."

"You three, get out of the room, please," I said. After they left I got dressed (with the same clothes as the last two days) and went downstairs.

"Hey Link could you tell me more about the high priest?" I said.

"Yeah sure um her name is Kamine and she is one of the oldest Sheikah alive," he said.

"I thought Impa was the only Sheikah left," I said.

"Impa is the only one known to regular townspeople while there are others in the castle watching over and serving the royal family," Saria said.

"You are correct how do you know that? Only Hylian nobles and knights or in my case heroes know that," Link said in surprise. If Link said is true then I'm surprised, too. I thought Saria was just a regular in the town.

"I'm the daughter of Raven the captain of the Hylians knights, how do you think I'm so good at swordplay, even though women can't be knights my father still trained me," she said.

She isn't half bad at swordplay either, I even have problems fighting her when it comes to practice a match (which is always without the ocarina). The only time she isn't good is when she doesn't want to fight the person.

"I've been living with you for five years and you never told me this," I said.

"I don't know why I shouldn't," she said.

"Anyways let's go," I said. I never was told about her being from a noble family.

We left to the castle, we let Link and Saria lead the way. When we got to the castle gate the guard was standing there, "sorry Link I can't let anybody in orders are orders."

"Why can't you let me in I'm the Hero of Time," Link said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let anybody in no matter the title."

We walked away from the gate. I saw a vine on the wall then, I got an idea.

"Guys we're going to get in using our skills," I said.

"You mean we're going to sneak in?" said Saria. I nodded.

"But how?" she said

"You see that vine? We are going over the gate."

"Just like the old days," Link said.

We climbed up the vine getting on top of the cliff and ran towards the area of the gate, and jumped down, (it's not that high) and hid around the corner.

"Come on," I whispered and ran to the other side and hiked up the hill. I was able to see the whole field in front of the castle the only part that was guarded was the castle doors. Which surprised me, I thought the place would be more heavily guarded.

"Let's go in at the side," I said, I was sure everybody knew what I was talking about.

When we got to the side of the castle where the entrance to the palace garden was at, we went into the door. We got inside without being noticed. Saria was the one to lead us to the door. Now we were able to roam around the castle freely. I found that out by being seen by a guard and he only greeted us. Shows how well they do their job.

After ten minutes of walking around we reached the room we were looking for. We walked in and we saw an old woman sitting cross legged in the middle of a rug, "May I help you with something?" she said in a raspy voice.

I walked forward, "yes we need your help with getting the memories of my friends back."

"How did this problem occur," she asked.

"A battle against Ganondorf," Shadow Saria said.

"Why did you challenge the dark lord?"

I leaned over to Link and asked, "Is she blind?"

"Yes she is," he said.

"Is that the voice of the Hero of Time I hear," she asked.

"Yes, it is."

"He and Saria are the people who lost their memories, the last thing they remember was during the time of peace before the return of Ganondorf," I told the old Sheikah.

"Hmmm, I think I can help you, but you must acquire supplies for me."

"Alright what do you need us to get?" I said ready to get whatever was needed.

"I need the sacred waters of Lake Hylia, leaves of the Great Deku Tree, and the blood of the Great Fairy of Wisdom," she said.

That sounds easy.

"You must pass a trial at every site only you, young man, can take the trials," she said, pointing at me, "the cure won't work unless three sacred beings blesses the item, the three sacred beings will test you." There's always a catch.

I already know the sacred beings that need to bless the items, the water from Lake Hylia had to be blessed by most likely Lord Jabu-Jabu, the leaves of the Great Deku Tree is blessed by (of course) the Great Deku Tree, and the blood had to be blessed by the Great Fairy of Wisdom herself.

The kind of trials is unknown to me.

"Go to the forest first," she said.

"Thank you, come on guys," I said.

"No, they must stay here, only you can go," said the old Sheikah.

"I understand. I'll be back, see you guys later."

"Brandon, be careful," said Erin.

"Yeah don't get yourself killed," said Shadow Saria.

"I'll try not to," I said. Then played the Minuet of the Forest. When I found myself on the warp stone in the Sacred Forest Meadow, I heard a gasp.

I saw (Kokiri) Saria sitting on the stump near the warp stone.

"Sorry," I said.

"You scared me, but it's ok," she said.

I remembered that Saria is the sage of the forest, when I remembered that, I remembered what Shadow Saria said about the sages yesterday.

"Hey Saria I'm wondering, if the sages are supposed to be trapped in the Sacred Realm how are you, Darunia, Nabooru, and Princess Ruto still here?" I asked.

"Link was able to sneak us out before Ganondorf sealed our prison," she answered.

"Oh ok um I have a favor to ask you," I said.

"Yes what is it?"

"Link and Saria has lost their memory so I need to get to the Great Deku Tree so can you guide me through the woods?"

"Sure of course I can."

She started walking down the steps and I followed. There was a Club Moblin waiting at the bottom Saria stayed at the bottom of the steps out of the range of Moblin's pounds while I ran forward jumping on the wall to dodge the earth coming from wave from the pounds. As I got close I summoned the Master Sword and stabbed it through the head of the Moblin.

The Moblin dissipated in white fire, Saria ran to me. I kept the sword out knowing what would come next.

We came to a maze with Forest Moblins patrolling it I told Saria to wait at the entrance. While I went in to check to see if the way to the ladder was clear. I heard a _twunk _I looked to my right to see a Forest Moblin running at me. I jumped on the ladder climbed as fast as I could, I made it to slice its head as it ran pass me. Then it burned in white flames, and I jumped off the ladder signaling Saria to come forth. We jumped over the gaps to avoid the Forest Moblins and Mad Scrubs. I had to catch Saria when she jumped over since she can't jump that far. We made through to the other side, and exited the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Since the no more dangers for Saria, the only thing I had to worry about is the Skull Kids. After a while of going through the woods (and a few fights with some Skull Kids) we finally got to the Kokiri Forest.

"Thanks Saria I'll see you later," I said as I jumped down the small cliff. I ran the Great Deku Tree. This was the first time I've met him.

"Who are you," he said.

"My name is Brandon, I'm a good friend of Link's, we need your help," I told him.

"What is the problem," he asked.

"Well during a battle against Ganondorf, Link and his sister Saria, not your Saria, lost their memory because of a spell Ganondorf placed on them. I was told I had to be tested by you for you to bless the Deku Leaves I was supposed to acquire from you," I explained.

"I think I might have the test for you, you must rescue a fairy from a group of Bulblins. She is an important fairy. Her name is Navi." I looked up at the name of Link's long lost companion.

"I'll do it," I said.

"The Bulblins has set up camp in the desert," he said (how does he know that?).

I left by playing the Reqium of Spirit for a shortcut. When I got there i saw the big camp. I ran towards it ducking into the shadows. I walked around trying to stay in the shadows I kept my ocarina in a pocket that I could reach it easily just in case I get into trouble. There were so many tents so there has to be a lot of them. In the middle of was a big tent which I took to be the HQ.

I knew I would find Navi in there. I stayed in the shadows only coming out to kill a Bulblin before they sounded an alarm.

I finally got to the tent. I looked inside and saw what I thought is the leader. I walked in and hid behind a big post.

I saw a bottle holding a fairy. I have found her. I needed to cause a distraction. I kicked down a post and it caused a domino effect, knocking down the other posts. The leader looked up as the tent collapsed. I ran at the table with Navi on it grabbed it and raised my sword slicing a hole in the tent and crawled out. I opened the bottle.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome now lets get out of here," as I said that Bulblins surrounded us with the leader.

"That's King Bulblin, we're surrounded by his army," the fairy said.

"Thanks captain obvious, now check this out." I pulled my ocarina out and played the song the composer brothers taught me.

Time slowed around me and I grabbed my sword and ran at the army killing any that came in my way until the only one left was the King Bulblin.

I deactivated the song. What fun will that be?

He brought forth a huge Battleaxe, and ran at me. He runs fast for his size.

But he can't turn worth a damn, I jumped out of the way just slicing his arm as he passed. He couldn't stop well either. He hit the wall behind me. He was hurt by the wall while I ran to him and sliced him. He dissipated in white flames.

"That was why way too easy," I said to myself.

"How did you do that and where did you get that sword?" said Navi.

"I was given the sword by Link and I learned a song from the composer brothers that slows time all around me," I answered, "by the way the Great Deku Tree was worried about you and sent me to save you."

"How is he?" Navi asked.

"Who? The Great Deku Tree?"

"No. Link."

"Oh it's kind of complicated, but he's been searching for you. He went through troubles looking for you."

"How is it complicated?"

"I'll explain on the way back to the forest," I promised. As we went back to the forest I told about my life with Link and about the battle against Ganondorf the other day and what I have to get for the cure.

"I hope you get that cure," she said. I smiled at her.

We walked into the area the Great Deku Tree was. Navi flew up to the Great Deku Tree, "Great Deku Tree I'm back!"

"Navi glad to see you are okay, thanks hero you shall receive what you came for," he said, as four leaves fell from the tallest of branches. They glowed green in my hands.

"Thanks," I said as I put them away.

"Say hi to Link for me," Navi said.

"Don't worry I will." Link going to kill me for seeing Navi without him. I picked going to Lake Hylia next. I decided to walk instead of teleporting. I walked out of the forest and headed the way of the lake.

**There's part one of the cure. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can. I see you next time in ND.**


	15. Quest for the Cure Part 2 The Lake

**What's up here's the second part of The Quest for the Cure, I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke up on the grassy hillside in front of the lake. I went to sleep before doing the lakes trial.

I stood up and stretched picked up the obsidian swords and put them on my back. I took out the Zora's Tunic from a bag I took from the village and put it on. I put the mouth cover over my mouth and dove into the lake. I swam through the doorway under the ruins entering the Zora's Domain.

I swam to the shore and climbed up the stairs leading to the throne room. When I got in there I heard a female yell, "It's Link! Oh it's you." She said the last part in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean," I said.

"It's nothing."

"Anyways I'm here to see Lord Jabu-Jabu," I said.

"What is the occasion," the Zora King said.

"During a battle against Ganondorf, Link and Saria lost their memory by dark magic. I've been sent by the high priest of Hyrule to get some items for the cure, and I have to take a trial from Lord Jabu-Jabu to get the item I've come here for," I said.

"Alright I'll let you through go on ahead," he said. I walked back to the end of the throne room and went outside. I saw Lord Jabu-Jabu in the middle of a big pond. Lord Jabu-Jabu looks a lot bigger in person.

"Who enters my realm," he said in a booming voice.

"My name is Brandon I came to take a trial who an ingredient for the cure to my friends memory loss from Ganondorf's dark power," I said.

"What is the ingredient you search for," he asked.

"The sacred waters of Lake Hylia blessed by its guardian," I answered.

"I think I might have the trial for you, it will be tough for you," he said.

"I don't care how tough it is, all I care about is getting the memory of my friends back," I said.

"I have a companion you will need for the quest, she came to me recently from a land far away, called Termina." I'm hope she isn't who I think she.

"Who is she?"

"It's me," I heard a little voice from above me.

"Crrrraaaap, I knew it," I said.

"That no way to talk to your companion," the voice said.

"Really I got to go with Tatl?" I heard from Link that she has a huge attitude but, she also had a really sweet side (I hope she has that side with me).

"She already knows the details, I bid you farewell." he said and dived in the pool.

I stood there on the ruins in the middle of the pool. I walked out the area and Tatl followed me.

"So where to," I asked.

"We gotta go to the lake basin and I'll tell you more, and how did you know my name, have we met?" she asked.

"I know Link and he's told me about you," I said.

"Oh you do how is he?" she asked.

"Oh he's one of the people that need the cure," I said.

"That doesn't surprise me, he got into trouble a lot," she said.

"Whatever now let's go," I said.

We got to the lake's basin and she said, "There have been sightings of a big mysterious tentacle with an eye on it," she said.

"That sounds like Morphia," I said.

"I don't know about that this one is supposed to be bigger," she said.

"So this thing only shows up at night?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Okay I should have enough time to get things that I will need. I need to make a stop in the Castle Town."

"What do you need there?"

"I need to borrow an item from Link," I said.

I played the Prelude of Light for a shortcut to the Castle town I walked around and found Shadow Saria.

"Hey where's Link?" I asked her.

"I think he's at Lon-Lon Ranch who's the fairy?" She told me

"This is Tatl an old friend of Link's. How's the other's,"

"Erin went with Link and Saria's in the village I think," she said.

"Okay thanks," I said.

We walked out of the town towards the Ranch. I saw the running man in the distance.

"Who was that girl you were talking to," Tatl asked.

"That's a friend of mine she is a shadow of the other person who lost their memory, the other person that lost her memory is Saria, Link's long lost sister," I told her.

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing Link he hasn't come to visit us for a long time," she said.

"I have a question was Termina swallowed in darkness like Hyrule was?" I asked.

"yes, it's connected to Hyrule and now it's in this dimension still connected to Hyrule but, it's not physical here just like the old Hyrule you had to go through a portal to get between the two," she answered.

We made it to the ranch, the first person I saw was Erin.

"Brandon you're okay," she said, "so have you gotten everything."

"No I haven't, I only have the Deku Leaves, and I'm working on the water right now. To get it I have to kill a bigger version of Morphia. Where's Link I need to borrow his hookshot," I asked looking around.

"I haven't seen him I think he's riding around Hyrule Field on Epona," she said.

I got a good idea when she said that, I've learned how to play Epona's song long ago so I pulled out my ocarina and played it.

A few moments later we heard hooves running into the Ranch with shouting, "Epona what the hell are you doing?"

Epona came to my side, "hey Link," I said.

"Brandon, why did you do that? Is that Tatl?" he said looking at the fairy.

"Yes and speaking of fairies I had to rescue one yesterday for the Great Deku Tree, it was Navi, she says hi," I said.

"Link you promised you would visit!" yelled Tatl.

"Sorry but, what do you need Brandon?" he asked.

"Can I borrow your hookshot? My quest for the lake water is to kill this thing that is a bigger Morphia and I might need your hookshot," I told him.

"Okay here," he said as he pulled his hookshot out of his bag, "good luck."

"Thanks," I said.

"Brandon!" Erin said.

"Yeah?"

"Kick it's ass."

"And if you see Navi again tell her I said hi," said Link.

"I will see ya later," I said.

I played the Serenade of Water. When we got there I played the Sun's Song go forward through time.

As the sun went down I jumped in the water. Good thing there's a full moon or I wouldn't be able to see. I swam a lap around the lake until I saw a suspicious hole in the ground. I let my self sink to the bottom.

When I hit the ground there was a disturbance in the water. Some thing came out of the ground. Something that looked like an eyeball came with the clear tentacle. I was Morphia.

Tatl had a bubble formed around her.

"I thought you said it would be bigger," I said.

I pulled out the hook shot I got from Link. I aimed at the eye and fired. I positioned my legs so when the hookshot pulled out the eye I wouldn't be pulled myself.

The hookshot hit it's target. I summoned the Master Sword as the eyeball came back.

I slashed at the eye I hit it twice but it wouldn't die. The tentacle slashed at me absorbing the eye and knocking me into an island. I recovered from the blow and aimed the hook shot again. Before I fired, the tentacle retracted into the hole and some Desbreko came from the hole.

"They're Desbreko, there are a lot of them," Tatl said.

"Yeah I know, you're so much like Navi pointing out the obvious shut up and watch me work," I said. I pulled out my ocarina and played the composer brother's song (which still worked under water), and time slowed around me I swam around killing the Desbreko. Soon as I killed the last Desbreko I deactivated the song.

The tentacle came out again with the eye. I aimed the hookshot and fired the eye came out and I slashed it more. It finally died.

I thought it was over but the water shook violently as the hole got bigger. A body of a giant fish came out

"That's not Morphia," I said.

"No it's not its Morpheel," said Tatl.

It had another eyeball on it's back I figured what I had to do, I had to get to the eyeball by using the hookshot and stab it. I aimed the hookshot and fired it. It's hit the eye and I was pulled to it. I put my sword in front of me as I landed on Morpheel's back my sword went into the eye. I pulled it out and hacked it at the eye. I stabbed the eye and after it went in I was thrown off my sword still in the eye. The creature waved back and forth through the lake hit islands it died as from the pain and I swam down to retrieve my sword.

Then I swam the surface, removed the mouth cover and took a deep breath of the lakeside air and swam to shore.

"That was fun," I said.

"Do you have a bottle filled of water yet?" asked Tatl.

"No I haven't yet," I said.

"Why didn't you think of that before?"

"I was going to wait but, I'll do it now." I got up and walked to the water and dumped a bottle into the water to fill it up.

"Alright let's go back to Lord Jabu-Jabu," I said.

We swam down into ruins going through the doorway leading to Zora's Domain. I ran up the stairs and into the area Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"You have returned hero, come forth with the water," Lord Jabu-Jabu said with his booming voice. I did what he asked. He started chanting something I couldn't understand. The bottle in my hands started glowing. A few moments later he stopped chanting and the bottle stopped glowing.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thank you for defeating that cursed monster," he said.

"Anytime well I got to go good-bye."

"Farewell and good luck."

"Good luck," said Tatl.

I ran out of the room alone again and I decided to go to Lon-Lon Ranch to rest for the rest of the night. The next day would be a long day.

**Brandon now only has the blood of the Great Fairy of Wisdom. What kind of trial awaits him? Find out in the next chapter of New Divide: Year of the Shadow. See ya.**


	16. Quest for the Cure Part 3 The Blood

**Welcome to the final part of the Quest for the Cure. This chapter Brandon sets off for the blood of the Great Fairy of Wisdom. And a cliffhanger at end.**

I woke up inside Lon-Lon Ranch to Malon's smiling face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing you snore," she sang. Again with the snoring!

I looked at her annoyed, "I've been told that before."

She laughed at me.

"Come on you're eating breakfast with us," she said.

"Thanks, I haven't had a good breakfast in a while," I said.

We both went downstairs they had toast and eggs. Ingo is a good cook, he made some spicy eggs. They were good I love spicy eggs. They had butter for toast. It was a Very good breakfast.

"Thank you for the breakfast guys," I said.

"Anytime Brandon," said Talon.

I put on my Goron's Tunic I got days ago and played the Bolero of Fire Death Mountain since I heard the Great fairy of Wisdom was in Death Mountain Crater. The lava has returned from the last we were here. I looked around and saw a hole that looked like it was covered up.

I walked towards it picking a bomb flower on the way over and I set the bomb flower by the area and ran for cover as the bomb went off. The hole was cleared out. I crawled inside the hole and found myself standing next to a Fairy Fountain. I walked slowly towards the fountain, and then the Great Fairy materialized in front of me.

"I have been expecting you," she said.

"You have?" I said.

"Yes the high priest told me you were coming telepathically."

"Then you must know what I'm here for."

"Yes you have to take a trial to receive my blood."

"What may you're trial be?"

"I have sent three fairies to the graveyard for you to retrieve, I warn you this will be very dangerous, beware the trickery of the spirits. This will test your Wisdom and Courage."

"I accept anything to get that blood."

"Farewell hero," she said as my vision faded.

I woke up in the Kakariko Graveyard. I checked my items before starting into the graves. I had enough supplies to go on. I pushed on the closest grave to me and fell down a hole underneath it.

Every time I visit this place I end up falling down something. _Time to find these fairies,_ I thought to myself. I noticed I was in a huge corridor. This will take a while.

I waked down the corridor looking down every hall I could slicing the walls where I have checked so I don't miss anything. I walked down the halls until I came to the face of one of the most annoying people I've ever seen, Ghirahim.

I summoned the sword. He laughed, but there was no sound. Then I remembered what the Great Fairy of Wisdom said, 'beware the trickery of the spirits,' this had to be an illusion. I put my sword away. Ghirahim ran at me with his sword, but I stood my ground knowing it was an illusion, as the sword passed through me the illusion of Ghirahim dissipated into dust. I coughed as the dust filled my lungs. Ghirahim may have been an illusion, but the dust wasn't.

A red fairy came around the corner and came to me. I heard this type of fairy can't talk. It went into my bag and didn't come out, I've just noticed the only time fairies look like balls of light is in dark places. I figured that this one is the only one in here, so I went back to where I came from and exited to the surface.

I went to the next grave and pushed it this time I did not fall (mainly because there no hole in this one).

I went to three more graves until one had a hole and I jumped down. I found myself in another corridor. I walked through the corridor I noticed I had to use the hook shot in this place. So I hung from edges and aimed my hookshot in a crevice in the wall. The hook actually hooked on to the edge and pulled me to it. I searched for ten minutes until I saw Saria getting attacked by Re-Dead. I ran in to help.

"Saria look out," I yelled. I ran right through her as she burst into dust.

"SON OF A BITCH," I yelled as I lost my balance and fell into an abyss, I pulled the hookshot out and fired it at the wooden ceiling above the ledge. I was pulled up I had to swing forward to get back onto the ledge.

"Next time I'm making sure that what I see as real," I said to myself.

Another red fairy came to me and went inside my bag to join it's friend. This trial would be easier if there wasn't any illusions.

A Big Poe came out of the wall next to me. This has to real. I summoned my sword and attacked. The blade didn't pass through air instead I did harm on the Poe. It _was_ real.

It attacked me with it's lantern. I dodged with the limited space I had, and jumped at it and hit it again. This time I killed it. So far it hasn't been too hard for me.

I went to the surface again to find the third fairy. I moved some more graves and I moved two more graves to find the next area. I jumped down into the corridor. I walked around this one until something interesting happened. I walked into a huge room with paintings.

An iron knuckle came out of one of the paintings and pulled out it's huge sword. I was thing it was an illusion until I threw a rock at it and it bounced off the armor.

"It's real," I said to myself as I summoned the Master Sword and readied myself for a battle. It swung it's big sword at me and I jumped out of the way and landed on the flat of it's blade. I ran up the blade and tried to stick my sword through it's visor until he lifted it's sword and I flew off. I fell onto the floor. I rolled out of the way as the big sword came down on the spot I was just in.

I got up and ran at it again jumping or ducking to avoid his attacks and jumped using a crevice in it's armor and jabbed my sword through it's visor. It dropped it's sword and held it's head as I found any spot in the armor that would fit the Master Sword as it died in white flames.

A doorway appeared behind me. I ran to it hoping the fairy would be in there. Instead I found nothing except more halls. I walked for what seemed like an hour until I found Ganondorf standing in front of me. His laugh echoed through the halls. I pulled my sword out.

"I told you, you were in hell," he said.

This must be an illusion but the others didn't have sound. He ran at me with his sword out. I stood my ground.

"It's an illusion," I repeated to myself over and over again. When the sword went into me I hurt like hell, but the pain went away as quickly as it came. I looked down and I didn't see any blood. That was a more advanced magic.

I recovered from my shock and walked on. A fairy came around the corner in front of me and went into my bag.

I pulled out my ocarina and played the Bolero of Fire to teleport back to the Crater.

I ran to the hole I blew up earlier. I crawled through the hole and entered the fairy's fountain, where the Great Fairy of Wisdom was waiting for me.

"Have you completed the task?" she asked.

"Yes I have," I said.

I released the three fairies to her, "well done hero now I will grant you my blood."

She pulled out a vial of silver liquid.

"That's blood?"

"Yes it has very high healing properties, now go tend to your friends."

She waved farewell and I left and played the Prelude of Light. When I got to the Temple of Time, I ran out. I found Shadow Saria and Saria outside of a vendor shop.

"Guys I have all the ingredients where's Link?" I said.

"He's at the lake with Erin," Shadow Saria said.

"No we're right here what's going on," said Erin walking up behind us.

"I have all the ingredients," I said to her.

"Yay!" she shouted.

"Let's get back to the castle and get these to the high priest."

We ran to the castle, the guard at the gate didn't stop us this time. We ran to the doors of the castle.

"What is your business here," said a guard.

"We need to see the high priest," I said, "its urgent business."

"I will take you to her," the other guard said.

We followed the guard inside the castle. We went to the far side of the castle where the rooms. We went inside the high priest's room and the guard said, "You have visitors."

"Ah heroes, welcome back do you have the ingredients needed for the cure?" she asked me.

"Yes," I took out the ingredients from my bag. She took them and examined them with her hands.

"Very good, now I shall mix the ingredients," she said as she grabbed two glasses and separated the ingredients into the two glasses and started chanting something I didn't understand. The items mixed with each other. The Deku Leaves melted and mixed with the other items perfectly.

The potions were a metallic greenish color. She handed them to Link and Saria. The two downed the glasses and passed out on the floor. I moved forward to catch Saria and Shadow Saria caught Link.

"Don't they'll wake up with no memories of their memories being lost," said the high priest.

"Thank you so much," I said.

The two were starting to wake up already.

"Wh…what happened," Saria said.

"It's a long story I'll tell you when we get home," I told her.

* * *

><p>"What?" Saria and Link said after I told them what had happened the past five days. We were in Link's tree house.<p>

"Yeah those illusions were very convincing," I said, "why don't we go home?"

"Hell yeah," Link said. I'm glad to have my brother and sister back.

I pulled out my ocarina and played the song that would take us back home, but where we found ourselves was not home instead it was like we were on clouds in the middle was a fountain with a statue of the Royal Crest on it.

"Where are we?" I said.

"Welcome to Sacred Realm heroes I am talking to you via telepathically," said an old mans voice. It seems Link recognized it.

"Rauru?" he said.

"Hello hero of time," the voice said.

"What are we doing here?" Saria said.

"I have something important to tell all of you."

**There's the cliff hanger. What does Rauru want to tell the team. Will they be on another adventure as we reach the Final three chapters of New Divide: Year of the Shadow? Find out in chapter 17: Hidden Truths.**


	17. Hidden Truths

**Welcome back, I bring you the chapter that will reveal the biggest hidden truth ever in New Divide. This is the real beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"There's something I need to tell you," said Rauru.

"What's that?" I said.

"Link it is good that you gave your brother the Master Sword for it is part of his destiny," he said.

"Wait you say that like I'm his blood relative," I said.

"You _are_ his blood relative, Brandon."

"How is that possible I'm human I've been living with Erin all my life."

"You also grew up with Saria, your twin sister,"

"How id that possible?" said Saria.

"You two are twins. Brandon your Hylian form has not been out since before the incident in Hyrule, you need to awaken your Hylian form by freeing Hyrule," he said.

"I…I have a Hylian form?" I said, "Explain how none of us has any memories from that time."

"Magic, you were the first to go in the portal to escape the darkness, but you refused. It took a while for you to agree to go in. you were also teleported back in time thus making you younger and erased you from all of their memories," he said.

"What about us," Link and Saria said.

"The magic was re-planned of and we were able to keep you in our memories," he said.

"But how do you remember me being their brother," I said.

"The magic didn't affect my memories."

"This still confuses me," I said.

"So what did you mean by the Master Sword is Brandon's destiny." said Link

"The Triforce Sword the forgotten sword is a legend only the sages knew and kept secret for ages. The legend tells of the Hero of Light, will awaken and retrieve the three Triforce pieces and fuse them with the Master Sword. When all three pieces are together in the Master Sword the forgotten sword will separate itself from the sword of evil's bane."

"So you're saying I'm the Hero of Light?" I said.

"Yes the Hero of Time and the Hero of Light shall team up to wipe the Shadow off Hyrule," he said.

"Link don't you have the Triforce of Courage," I said.

"Yes, I do it's safe in the forest," he said.

"Wait before you go I must tell you that the Shadows won't die as easily as you think, after destroying their source of power, the Shadow Mirror," he said. I didn't understand what he meant, but I knew I wasn't good.

I looked around and finally noticed Erin and Shadow Saria wasn't here (I'm so slow). The Sage touched my right hand and the image of the Triforce appeared on it. The whole thing was glowing.

"What happened?" I said.

"I have awakened your magic now you can deal with bigger magic spells," he said.

"Why is the Triforce on the back of my hand I thought only the chosen people of the goddesses were to have them?"

"They do, but so do the Heroes of the goddesses that weren't chosen by a single goddess," he explained. The symbol on my hand stopped glowing.

"Good luck and may the way of the hero lead you," he said.

Link took out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest. We found (Kokiri) Saria.

"I knew you'd be here," Link said.

"Link did you get your memories back," she asked.

"Yes he did, we need to get to his tree house," I said.

"Ok," she said. The three of us followed her out of the Lost Woods. She turned back as we reached the entrance.

"What the hell?" said Link. I looked up and saw the forest, but it looked like a battle happened here I didn't see the bodies of the Kokiri so I assumed they escaped, but where. I looked around and saw that the way to the Great Deku Tree was blocked off by wooden posts. Maybe they went in there. (Kokiri) Saria ran into the woods.

Link ran to where his house stood. He climbed up the ladder and went inside. Saria and I walked up to the tree house and heard rustling in it. After a few moments he came out saying, "it's not here."

"Maybe we should go check out on the other side of those wooden posts," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

We walked to the wooden posts and tried to remove them. I suggested ramming into them with our bodies. The three of us took a few steps back and ran into the posts. I heard a familiar voice behind us say, "the item you are looking for isn't in there, all that's in there is some terrified little brats and an annoying tree."

"Ghirahim, you bastard," I yelled. I summoned the Master Sword. Link took out the Gilded Sword. Saria did the same as we did. We all were ready to fight him. He laughed, "Eager to die aren't you."

"What are you doing here?" said Link.

"I came for a certain item," he said as he showed us a Triforce, the Triforce of Courage, "recognize this?"

I ran forward and attacked he grabbed my sword. I lost the grip on the handle and he took it. He positioned my sword in his hand.

"You have a beautiful sword like green boy over there," he said. I took out my obsidian swords and lunged at him. He was surprised by my speed so I was able to disarm him of my sword. I quickly put away the obsidian sword and caught the Master Sword as it fell into my hand. I positioned myself for battle. Link and Saria ran up to me and readied themselves for the battle. He lunged at us with two cutlasses. I blocked, Link took the opportunity to strike. Ghirahim disappeared and re-formed behind me with sword at my neck. I wasn't going to let him get away with that again.

I turned and kicked him in the stomach and lunged at him with my sword. He dissipated again showing up behind Link and Saria both of his swords by their neck. I got pissed. Saria jabbed the pommel of her sword into his stomach then the two turned barely scratched him as he dissipated again. When he appeared again he had a look of anger in his eyes (I hope he's not like me when angry). I jumped at him and crossed swords with him I made sure I was keeping both of his swords busy while Link and Saria came around him and took a shot at him. The plan was perfect, but he saw through it and turned and blocked while he parried away my strike. His sword came down on me.

He looked at my hand and saw the mark.

"Oh this is so perfect, you a Hylian," I knew what he talking about, "I can't wait to tell the boss."

"Don't worry it's already done," said a voice in the shadows, Shadow Link.

"Wonderful," Ghirahim said.

Shit. I ran at Ghirahim with both swords ready to impale him. I caught him off guard and I succeeded. He screamed in pain. I felt a tingling sensation in my hands as I focus on sending him to the grave permanently. The next moment, an explosion happened engulfing Ghirahim. I was unfazed except I was light headed.

I noticed Shadow Link was gone, Link and Saria was pushed back by the shockwave of the explosion.

I was about to fall over in surprise and exhaustion the others caught.

"That sage wasn't kidding," I said weakly.

"If what Shadow Link said was true then my Shadow isn't the only one we have to worry about anymore, there will be another," said Link.

"I know I now have a Shadow since Ganondorf knows I'm a Hylian as if things couldn't get any worse," I said. The thing with shadows is, if you're human the shadow would have physical defects like missing arms or any body part. You have to be Hylian to have a physically able shadow that could kill somebody. I had my arms on my knees trying to stop my dizziness.

My dizziness stopped. I looked at the burnt grass where Ghirahim was standing and saw something shiny. I walked over and picked it up. I felt the power of the Triforce of Courage as the back of my right hand tingled and the Master Sword was summoned without me doing anything. The two items hovered in the air in front of me. A bright light was emitted as the lower right part of the mark on my hand glowed. The exact part of the Triforce that the Triforce belonged to.

As the light died down the three of us looked up and saw the Master Sword, but the lower right corner of the emblem on the blade glowed just like my mark did.

"What just happened?" I said.

_The Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage reacted to the soul of the Hero of Light, _a voice in my mind said.

Apparently the others heard the voice too. They looked confused and looked at me.

"I think it's time we go home," I said.

"Yeah I think it is," Link and Saria said together. I pulled the ocarina out and played the song that would take us home. This time we were teleported without interruptions. When we came to our yard, we were ambushed by Erin and Shadow Saria.

"What took you guys so long?" they said.

"We were sidetracked by a sage. And got some big news," Link said.

"Yeah we found out I'm not really a human, but I'm a Hylian, and Link and Saria is my real family," I said. The three of us explained what happened and the rest of the day went smooth. No more problems for the rest of the day. We deserved this break.

**There's another shadow on the loose and the team needs to find the last two Triforce pieces to awaken the forgotten sword. I hope you join in for the last two chapters of New Divide: Year of the Shadow. See ya.**


	18. Shadow Brandon Attacks

**Welcome to the semi-final chapter of New Divide. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's now the middle of August just a day away from starting our eighth grade year. We've all recovered and relaxed well in these past two weeks. It feels so nice to be sitting in the recliner in my room relaxing and enjoying the warmth of home. Erin wasn't feeling good today. We've all finally let the truth of me being Hylian set in Saria came into my room.

"What's up," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"You look bored a little."

"I am," I said putting my head back.

"It's a good thing we got a break and we could finally relax for the first time this month longer than three days."

"We all should go for a walk," I said. We went down and asked the others if they wanted to go but they all had the same answer 'no.' Saria and I went on the walk alone.

The day was nice, it was 80 degrees outside. That's expected for July. We walked down Lincoln Avenue (most of the roads in Loveland has a presidents name).

It took us a half hour to get to downtown Loveland. We went to old fairgrounds park. The water area was turned on so I saw kids playing in the water. Some kid got splashed by the big water tower thing in the middle of the water area. As he spun the tower one of the three buckets spilled the water on him.

I went over to the shade in the pavilion and saw a kid getting off one of the spinning bucket seats and almost fell over (I usually stay on the thing until I fall off by my dizziness).

"Brandon?" Saria said.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said.

"When do you think your shadow will finally show itself?"

"I hope not today, but knowing our luck it might happen soon. We just need to be ready for the time it attacks."

"Yeah, we need to get better at fighting or we might not have a chance, he should be able to use clones."

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I had seen a shadow of a tree move without any explanation. There was no wind or anybody around the tree to do anything. When I looked straight at it the shadow stopped moving I was having suspicions of maybe we were being watched by either Shadow Link or my shadow. Shadow Saria wouldn't do that she has a human form and she's on our side. Shadow Link may have a human form, but we know what it looks like and no one can have more than one human form, not even a shadow.

But still we're not sure if my shadow has a human form yet, I hope not.

"What's wrong Brandon," Saria said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Yeah right, you look worried about something," she said reading my face (I hate that she can do that).

I gave up (I tend to give up a lot especially with Saria she never gives up until I tell her what I'm worried about), "I think we're being watched somehow."

"I have that same feeling you saw that shadow move, too?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I thought I was seeing things should we go home I have an uneasy feeling about this."

"Me too let's go." We left the park in a hurry and headed home not knowing whose shadow it was. We ran into Link and Shadow Saria on their way to meet up with at the park.

"You guys look like you're in a hurry to get home," Link said.

"We are," Saria said.

"We think we're being watched by my shadow," I said.

"What makes you think that?" Link asked.

"I saw the shadow of a tree move while the tree wasn't moving by wind or anybody around it," I said.

We all headed back to the house. On the way back a shadow that wasn't connected to a physical object passed in front of us. I summoned the Master Sword. Link and Saria changed into their Hylian forms and Shadow Saria changed into her Shadow form. We all had the same idea. We _were_ being followed. Two shadows appeared into front of us. They both rose off the ground and took a human form one took a familiar shape while the other took the form of something I only see in mirrors or pictures. It was Shadow Link with my Shadow.

I gripped my ocarina in pocket ready to take it out. I didn't want to see how good my shadow is. I've been told they have the same abilities as the Hylian does I took out the ocarina and played the song. Time slowed around me. I ran forward to my shadow ready to take it out first, but at the last second he raised his sword and blocked my attack.

"How did you do that," I said.

"I match the same state you are in," the shadow said.

I deactivated the song knowing it wasn't going to help me now.

Link and Saria already took out Shadow Link working together as a team and came to me to help.

"I think I can end quickly," he said as he created his own Shadow clones. Shadow Saria did the same. We were still at advantage of number, but strength I'm not so sure of.

We charged at each other taking out a shadow clone at a time. His clones fought well so did Shadow Saria's clones. So they ended up taking each other out so now it was just me, Link Saria and Shadow Saria against him.

"Let's do this guys," I said, "let's show him what were made of."

We ran at the shadow swords raised to attack. Shadow Saria attacked from above Link attacked from below, but my shadow also duel wields sword like I've normally been lately. He blocked both sides without flinching, and used magic like I did fighting Ghirahim. He's becoming as annoying as Ghirahim. Link and Shadow Saria were thrown into the ditches lining the road.

"Link, Shadow Saria!" Saria and I said together in concern for our two allies.

"I can do whatever you can, for example like this," the shadow said as he took out a black ocarina and played the song I usually play. Before he finished the song I grabbed Saria and took my ocarina out with a theory in mind. When the song finished I was relived that my idea was right on the mark.

"What is happening?" Saria freaked as time began to slow down.

"this is the effect of the song apparently I can pull anybody into the effect as long I have physical contact with the person I want to experience it when I play the song," I said.

"That's cool we should do this more often," she said.

"We still have an edge on him."

We ran towards the surprised shadow. I been able to store my obsidian swords the same way I have been storing the Master Sword. I learned I can do that ever since my magic awakened in me. Originally the only way I could store a sword that way is if the sword already had magic in it like the Master Sword the way I stored the shield was the same way.

I summoned an obsidian sword. Saria already knew the plan, I will distract him with my two swords and she will attack while he's distracted. I slashed at him with different angles like the fight with Ganondorf. Saria ran behind him and attacked. He caught the hilt of my obsidian sword and disarmed me to throw it at Saria. She flung it back in our direction and I caught it.

"You are seriously underestimating our teamwork, we're twins we think alike. Plus we've been practicing for this moment," I said as I slashed at him again. He jumped back in a back flip to dodge my slash.

"Hmm…I guess that makes this easier," he said.

"Die you shadow!" Saria yelled attacking him from behind him, stabbing him in the back.

He yelled in pain, "You think I will be defeated as easily as that," he said.

I came in stabbing him through the chest, "Saria get back!" I warned her as I collected my magic power and directed it into my swords. She did what I said and jumped back and ran into the ditch. When I saw she was in a safe spot I released the power I had stored in the swords. Causing two explosions, one after the other. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the shadow. I noticed the song was deactivated with out me deactivating it. Maybe I was using magic to keep songs effect on Saria and when I focused it into the swords it probably deactivated the song so I could focus it into my attack. I saw Shadow Saria and Link looking at Saria in surprise.

"You were affected by song the same way Brandon was?" they both said.

"Are you guys okay that looked like it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt like hell," Link said.

"I just glad you're okay," I said. I took a step forward and immediately felt hungry and sore. It caught me by surprise and I almost fell. Saria caught me.

"The real question is are _you_ okay," Shadow Saria said.

"Yeah I'll be okay it's just I've used a lot of magic it'll take while to get used to using it," I said.

"I have to admit it is impressive that someone who hasn't used it before can use magic that powerful," Link said.

"Maybe Rauru injected the ability to use it in me so I could get a head start on learning it," I suggested.

"It is possible, a sage can do that," Saria said.

"Well let's get home I need some food," I said.

We walked home. Since I was weak because my hunger I used Link to keep myself up. We walked in the house. Erin was on the couch coughing. I got myself some chips and walked over to sit down beside her.

"What happened?" Erin said.

"We got attacked by my shadow and I used magic again," I answered.

"You need to start off with weaker spells so you don't exhaust yourself, and what happened to you two?"

"Brandon's shadow used magic on us and sent us flying into a ditch," even though they were in human forms the scratches were still showing on Link and Shadow Saria.

"But I've learned a few things, like my shadow has the ability to slow time with an ocarina too, but also I can put the effect of my song on another slowing time for them too."

"Well we still have an edge on your shadow," Erin said cheerfully then she coughed more.

"Yeah but when I do it exhausts my magic when I use powerful magic the effects of the song wears off on anyone including me," I said.

"Oh so we have to avoid the need to do that."

"Yeah, but I will work on using magic by the help of you two," I said to Link and Saria.

"we'll help you out," said Link and Saria. Out of us all they have the best experience with Hylian magic. I had a lot of training to do.

**Shadow Brandon has finally shown himself. The next chapter will include the normal school day for the team at Bill Reed for the eighth grade and a message from a sage (not Rauru). See you next time.**


	19. New Quest

**Welcome to the final chapter of New Divide: Year of the Shadow, but don't worry it's defiantly not the final chapter of the series.**

Today was the first day of school. When we got to the school the four of us compared our schedules I had algebra and social studies with Saria, language arts and Industrial Tech (aka. Wood shop) with Link, I had science and PE with Erin and Shadow Saria.

In every class we had at least two of us were in the same class. That's fine with me.

"Hey guys," I heard a voice from behind me. It was a good friend of ours, Leo Buswell. The red headed and freckled kid walked towards us.

"Hey Leo," I said.

"The sixlets are really short this year," said Link a little distracted, but he was right the sixth graders this year are really short. That's why we call them sixlets.

"So what classes do you have?" said Shadow Saria and Erin to Leo.

They compared classes with each other.

"Hey Brandon, Leo has PE with us," said Erin.

"Does he have Rogich or Sanders," I asked.

"I got Mr. Rogich," Leo said.

"He's a cool guy."

"But so is Mrs. Sanders," Link said. They way PE works in Bill Reed is there are two teachers, you can be assigned to one teacher but most of your class period you are with the other. All the teacher that you were assigned to does is take your grades. Most of the time you can chose between two units, one will be held in the main gym and the other would be held in the small gym (which is usually used by the school's wrestling team for practice).

"Hey Brandon they have biscuits and gravy," Link said.

"Hell yeah," I love biscuits and gravy. I ran to the line to get the food. When I came back Leo asked me, "You were limping a little when you ran are you okay?" Leo doesn't know about our fighting shadows and Ganondorf. He would freak he's a huge Zelda fan like us. So we kept the truth away from him, and I was still a little sore from using magic yesterday.

"Um…I got into a serious skating accident last week," I said.

"Ah…that sucks, but nice gloves," he said. I've started wearing fingerless gloves to hide my mark since I can't disguise it by changing forms like Link.

"Thanks," I said.

I finished my food and threw away my trash. The bell rang to tell us to go to class. The rest of the day was perfectly fine. We had a good time at Old Fairgrounds Park after school. Even though I got thrown in the Big Thompson River (it flows right through the park) Saria and Link picked me up and through me in. it's a good thing we all decided to leave everything that can't get wet in the backpacks on the landing overlooking the river. I swam to the stairs by the river.

"That was uncool," I said glaring at the two who were still laughing at me.

"Sorry couldn't help it," said Saria. The two were by the stairs. Shadow Saria was going to do a repeat of the first time we went to Lake Hylia except this she wasn't going to send in a shadow clone. As she pushed him he turned and grabbed her arm pulling her in with him. I got out of the river, which is hard since there's algae on the first step. We all air dried. When we got dried we left the park.

I glad we get to have a day we all could just have fun despite what was happened the day before. We don't really have enough info yet on the Triforce Sword so that's postponed for a while.

That night when I went to sleep in my dream I found myself in the Sacred Realm again. This time i saw Rauru with two girls one looked about my age in a dress she had golden hair and blue eyes. The other girl looked older she had white hair and red eyes with the emblem of the Sheikah on her clothes _Hero of Light, Welcome,_ Rauru's voice echoed in my head.

"Hello," I replied.

_I assume you know who the two with me now are._

"Yeah I know who they are, Princess Zelda the Sage of Time, and her guardian Impa the Sage of Shadows," I said simply.

_Correct, _Zelda's voice echoed in head.

_Do you know why you are here hero,_ Impa said.

"No I'm guessing it has to deal with the Triforce Sword," I said.

_Yes, you need to find a way to the original Hyrule to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power and destroy the Shadow Mirror, but first you must go find a certain item to survive in the intense darkness, _Rauru said.

"What are the dangers of the darkness?" I asked.

_It will consume your mind and soul,_ Zelda said, _lucky for you there's three of the special item so all your allies will be safe._

"There are five of us," I said.

_The shadow will survive the darkness without needing anything to survive, _Impa said,_ and that human friend of yours will not be protected by the power of the Pendants of Light._

"Okay, where will I find the items?"

_They will be in the Unknown Temples, _Rauru said.

"That doesn't help."

_The four sages outside of the Sacred Realm will lead you to the four temples, the forth one will lead you to the original Hyrule do you understand now? _said Rauru.

"Yes now I do."

_Very well, good luck to you all._ And after he said that I woke up in my bed. It was morning. My alarm clock was buzzing off. I had to tell the others about the dream.

When I got downstairs the others were getting ready for school.

"Oh you're finally up," said Saria, "I was about to go up and wake you."

"The sages in the Sacred Realm talked to me," I said.

"About what?" Link said now interested.

I told them about the conversation in the dream.

Link looked at me, "the Pendants of Light huh?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to protect our souls and minds from the darkness."

An alarm on my phone went off tell us that we had five minutes for the bus to get here, and I still didn't have my back pack ready for school.

We wouldn't start on the quest for the temples until winter break.

**The chapter is finished and now I can finally click completed. I have many friends who had helped me out for this story. I hope to see you again in New Divide: Into the Darkness. See ya.**


End file.
